


The Fall of Azeroth

by Deliliah



Series: HeadQuarters Verse [3]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: AU, HeadQuarters Verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-09-26 01:46:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9856496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deliliah/pseuds/Deliliah
Summary: Everybody has a moment of weakness some day.And what would happen if the Burning Legion decide to get a leaders of Azeroth to join them at this exact moment?Find out how the Legion succeed to trick them and what happen next.EDIT:Anduin chapter done.Sylvanas chapter done.Velen chapter done.Varian chapter done.Genn chapter added !------This fic is "multi-chapter" as each chapter will cover the story of one of the leader. Every chapter can be read as a stand alone, the title being the name of the main character of the chapter. I'll write them in the order of the list, but if you really want one character, tell me and their chapter will be done first ^^------This take place in the alternative reality of Wow Headquarters (http://wowheadquarters.tumblr.com/) and is an adaptation of the list 63 (http://wowheadquarters.tumblr.com/post/152150743642/what-would-it-take-to-convince-them-to-join-the) and 72 (http://wowheadquarters.tumblr.com/post/153952208077/if-they-were-promoted-to-the-3rd-demonlord)





	1. Anduin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an Alternate Ending to the comic Anduin: Son of the Wolf.
> 
> \-----  
> This fic wasn't beta so if you saw some mistakes in my english, please tell me so I can offer you a better work ^^ (English isn't my first language)
> 
> And if a generous soul want to become my beta reader, contact me via my tumblr (http://mydreamkingdom.tumblr.com/) with the IM and I'll give you my skype ^^

He was leaning on his elbows, trying to hold back his tears. But it was really difficult. He sighed and looked at the portrait on the wall behind him. The portrait of his father, Varian Wrynn.

- _Why did you have to die?_ , he whispered to it.

The event on the Broken Shore went horrible. A lot of peoples and demons died there but, unlike the demons, the others wouldn’t come back. And so was his father.

oOo

The Alliance forces was back without any good news. To let them run away, Varian decided to sacrifice himself but not without taking a lot of demons with him. In the end, Gul’Dan took the life of the king.

Genn was the first to talk to Anduin. He wasn’t in good condition as a group of demons attacked them by surprised.

- _I’m sorry Anduin_ , he started. _Varian was one of the bravest man I ever knew and we’re all going to miss him._

He paused.

- _But I know that nothing is lost! You might not be your father but you will be a good king._

He put his hand on the shoulder of the young man.

- _If you need anything, I’m here_ , he added with a comforting smile. _Take a few days off to start to do your grief. I’ll take care of everything._

- _Thanks Genn_.

oOo

The worgen left the room and let a groan of pain out. The dreadlord, one of the demons that attacked the ship on their way back succeed to wound him in the stomach. For Genn, it was nothing. The wound wasn’t deep so he wouldn’t die from it but it was really painful. But the more painful wasn’t the wound, it was the fact that the demon took the letter Varian wrote for his son.

The old king knew that this letter was important and now it was gone. He swore to the Pantheon to get it back for Anduin. He felt in his guts that the letter would help the young man to accept the sudden responsibilities that was put on his back.

Genn found one of the worgen he put on the mission to find the dreadlord.

- _Did you find him?_

- _We’re still searching my Lord_ , answered the rogue. _But we’re afraid that he’s already back on the Broken Isles and then, it’s going to be impossible to find him._

- _I NEED this letter back, you understand ?!_ , almost shouted the king. _The future of the alliance depend on it!_

- _I know Sir! We’ll find it Sir!_

Still groaning from pain, Genn left to find a nurse to help him ease the pain. Trusting his worgens to chase the dreadlord no matter where he is.

- _I know exactly what the letter represent_ , said the rogue with a smile as he took the appearance of one of the Stormwind’s guards, holding the letter.

oOo

_-My king…_

Anduin raised the head to look at the guard.

_-…There is urgent news from the Broken Isles…_

_-Good new I hope_ , he said without conviction.

- _You can win the war._

- _What?_

- _I said, you can win the war_ , the guard repeated with a smile. _You just need to take a little decision for the good of your peoples._

For a solid minute, the two men were facing each other. Anduin knew something was wrong with the guard but he couldn’t find what. His claim didn’t make any sense and he could feel that everything was a trap. Using the light to illuminate his hands, the new king approached the other man.

- _Who are you?,_ he asked, ready to use his spells.

Still with a smile, the guard stepped backward raisings his hands as a sign of rendition.

- _Wow…Calm down! No need to use your magic. I’m not here to kill you._

- _I said, who are you?!,_ shouted Anduin.

- _Alright, I’ll present myself then_.

The dreadlord gave up his disguise and find it funny to bow before the king of Stormwind.

- _Your majesty Anduin Wrynn, son of the Wolf, current king of Stormwind and leader of the Alliance_ , the demon recited. _My name is Ther’Malik and, I am a Nathrezim serving the Demonlord Kil’Jaeden the Deceiver._

- _Give me a good reason to not kill you right now!_

- _I’m here because Lord Kil’Jaeden want to offer you a place in the Burning Legion_.

- _Never!_ , screamed Anduin as he tried to touch the dreadlord with the power of the Light.

The demon narrowly avoided the mortal hand and flew on the other side of the room. Anduin started to chase after him to send it back to the Twisting Nether. Every times, the nathrezim moved aside and finally, Anduin was too exhausted to continue.

- _Alright, now that I can finally get a word in edgewise, can I give you the terms of the offer?_

- _I’ll never join the Legion, give up!_

- _And you can live with the burden that you killed your father?_

Distressed, Anduin looked at the demon, a fading “What?” on his lips. Ther’Malik tried to not laugh because it was the exact moment where the king would fall or not and he wasn’t going to fail. He took his most compassionate tone and tried his best to explain the situation to the young man.

- _You made him weak. You befriend his foes and stood in his way_ , explained the dreadlord. _You leashed the Wolf. If he still was the proud warrior he was before you leashed it, he would have come back here. He lost because of you. But…_

He made a dramatic pause.

- _You are patient, tolerant and you have faith in yourself. You aren’t going to believe me, but those are qualities that the Legion could learn. And Lord Kil’Jaeden want you to become the one to bring us into a new era!_

Ther’Malik made another pause, refraining his smile.

- _We know you’re a man of peace and, even if you still don’t believe me, Master Sargeras only want the peace. He want to bring peace in the Great Dark Beyond! We only need you to help the demonlord to guide us!_

Anduin didn’t know what to think anymore. He knew that he and his father had their different but he never thought it would send one of them to their death. And he wouldn’t admit it but he really wished that one day, he would be his father that recognize his qualities. And knowing that the demons saw them before him, almost break his heart.

- _It might be difficult for you_ , added the nathrezim. _But, we can also offer you a service that might help you later._

- _What is it?_

_-We can erase some memories from your mind. You choose those you want to forget and you become the greatest leader._

_-This seems useful. Why haven’t you do that from the beginning?_

_-It only works when the person accept it ‘cause they need to choose the memories to erase. You really think we’ll still be at war if we could use this as we wish?_

_-You don’t seems to lie._

Ther’Malik came closer to Anduin and offered his hand, a warming smile on his face.

- _I can see that your decision is already made, so take my hand and we’ll seal the deal._

_-I still haven’t accept demon!_

_-No but your face show me a new Anduin. An Anduin ready to finally take his rightful place._

When he saw that the king was still hesitating, the nathrezim decided to use his last card.

- _Please forgive me Sir,_ he added respectfully. _I forgot to let you know that you can ask anything from the Burning Legion if you accept the offer._

Even if he knew the proposition was just a big trap inside whom he had fallen, the idea of leaving behind everything was really interesting. After all, he never met his father’s expectations and now, he was forced to become a king in the middle of the war. Getting the possibility to forget his father and Stormwind was suddenly a really sweet idea. And he also could ask them to make him forget who he was before the Legion so he wouldn’t get any regrets.

The nathrezim was right, Anduin already took his decision.

- _I’ll join in two conditions,_ he said. _First, erase my memories._

- _It’s noted Sir. And what is your second conditions?_

- _After me, no one else should be forced or tricked to join the Legion, understood?_

- _Crystal clear_ , my Lord, added Ther’Malik with a triumphant smile.

oOo

- _Can I have an explanation?!,_ shouted the voice entering the room.

- _Oh great_ , added with irritation a second voice who already was in the room. _What happened this time Anduin_?

The former king of Stormwind flew to join Kil’Jaeden. The new Demonlord really changed since his first day in the Legion. The absorption of the Fel magic made him grow horns and wings and he added himself the claws on his hands. He took part of a lot of fight and one of his horns was broken and his face covered in scars. Not really remembering why, he let his hair grew so he could make a ponytail.

- _I thought we agreed to give the female more decent armour_?

- _We can’t force the succubus, they need to wear this kind of armor_.

- _I’m not talking about the succubus,_ he said irritated. _I saw Wrathguards with the old armor. And I already said why this isn’t necessary. Unless some of the fighters are into some weirds kinks,_ _this doesn't help us. At worst, it’s OUR soldier who is going to get distracted. So, please, make sure that they change!_

Without adding anything, Anduin left the room. He was exhausted as the war on Azeroth wouldn't end. The heroes send by the leaders were fighting with ferocity and it looked like nothing could stop them. But Anduin was ready. His plans should give the opportunity to the Legion to finally get the planet. He just needed to find a few more engineers and the Fel Bomb would be done.

Soon, Azeroth would finally be the property of Sargeras.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it ;)
> 
> Don't hesitate to let me a feedback so I can improve my work !
> 
> If you want me to do one character before the other, tell me. Otherwise, I"m doing them in the order of the lists I adapt.
> 
> Good day/night ^^
> 
> PS: Drawing of Demonlord!Anduin from me. There's two other color outfit on my Tumblr (Link in the first note)


	2. Sylvanas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter take place after the Broken Shore and before anything that could happen after it.
> 
> \----  
> This fic wasn't beta so if you see some mistakes in my english, please tell me so I can offer you a better work ^^ (English isn't my first language)
> 
> And if a generous soul want to become my beta reader, contact me via my tumblr (http://mydreamkingdom.tumblr.com/) with the IM and I'll give you my skype ^^

She always wanted more power, she would never denied it but right now, Sylvanas Windrunner wanted a break.

First of all, she never imagined becoming the Warchief, at least not like that. Almost no one liked her and her Forsakens and after the event of Angrathar, the other leaders still didn't trust her entirely. And with the war against the Legion everything became so complicated.

Vol'jin died. Everyone was surprised when he made Sylvanas the new Warchief. Even herself. She got no choice but to accept the role, after all it was one of her wanted achievement. Even if the others Horde’s Leaders weren't happy, they went with it. But their clear disdain made her make the choice to stay in Undercity as she felt that she wasn't welcoming in Orgrimmar.

The weeks passed and Sylvanas was confined in her city. Her heroes were doing a really great job on the Broken Isles and no one needed her as she was too far from Orgrimmar and the others leaders. Even Lor'Themar was more there than she ever was. If they really needed her to take an important decision, they would send someone but otherwise, she was alone with her thoughts.

No one would believe her but she was really sad about all those deaths and if it only depended on her, she would have raise Vol'jin as an undead but she knew the others, and maybe Vol'jin himself, wouldn't like it.

It beens years since her dead by the hand of Arthas but since his dead, she was feeling some kind of peace. She was still regretting not killing him herself but knowing he was dead, help her reconcile with her past self. If before she was only anger, now she was letting herself feel more. Happiness, sadness, fear, still anger but now at peace with herself. But she couldn't afford to show she was getting “weaker” as her past self would call her. This wasn't Her in the other's eyes. When she was in presence of other people's, she always succeeded to put a straight face and gave the impression she never feel concerned about anything or that since her dead she never felt anything else than anger. But when she was alone, all those thoughts were coming back and sometimes, she couldn't keep this straight face.

A tears started to fall down her cheek. She quickly wipe it and give herself of little tap on it.

- _You're the Banshee Queen God dammit. Get a hold of yourself!_

- _You're shouldn't try to hide your emotions, it only makes you weaker._

Sylvanas jumped as she didn't heard the undead entered. Putting a hand where her dead heart was and taking a big inspiration, she looked at the newcomer with a glare that could have killed anyone.

- _The next time_ , she said angrily. _I expect you to announce yourself. Clear?_

- _I'm sorry_ , answered the undead while bowing before her. _I'll do it next time_.

- _Great. Now what do you want?_

- _Just be sure that you are alright, my Queen_.

- _I don't think I need it. Return to your tasks._

- _Are you sure?_ , he asked. _They put a big burden on your shoulders and now, they let you root there like your just some kind of trophy. They say they don't want you to die again to not lose another Warchief but they only want to be sure the Forsakens are under control. They don't recognize you as they should._

With some morbid curiosity, Sylvanas decided to listen to the undead, grateful to not be the only one thinking like that. While he was talking, she tried to remember him because she always tried to know every one of her Forsakens but she couldn't find his name. Maybe he was a newbie. But he wouldn't be so kind with her as no one accept their new life before a few weeks. And every week, the newbies would be presented to her so she could reassure them into their new life and knowing their names. Plus, as no living being in their right mind would already likes her, he could only be there for a good times now. No, he clearly wasn’t from the Forsaken.

- _You're a fierce leader_ , he continued. _You didn't hesitated to fight against Arthas even before your dead! You choose to free the undead from his influence! You became the Banshee Queen!_

His tone was really joyful as he described the exploits of Sylvanas. From a moment, she thought he would never stop and she would be lying if she said that she didn't like it. She even surprised herself when she felt she was smiling. A few minutes ago, she would never believe that was what she needed to feel better.

Then, the joyful tone of the undead started to let its place to a darker one. It was like he just made a realisation and that he was talking for himself.

- _But now...Now everything is different. They put you in this Warchief role but after Garrosh, they put limits for the Warchief. It's just a symbolic role now. They succeeded into keeping you under control. But you don't know that, so you just get more and more stressed as the days passed because of the war. Or you perfectly know it and you're just stressed they could come and kill you if they decide that you have become useless._

To be perfectly honest, Sylvanas didn't wanted to hear that last part and decided that she heard enough from the undead.

- _That’s enough. Get out._

- _As you wish, my Queen_ , he answered while bowing once again and walking backward to get out of the room. _But I want you know that I'll always be there to protect you._

- _Yeah, yeah,_ she responded with the hand gestures of go away.

- _From foes or allies_ , he added leaving the room.

She stood there, alone in the uncomfortable silence, not realising that those words would keep her awake that night. She would stay awake, a hand on her bow, with a single thought, again and again: What if he was right?

oOo

As the days passed, Sylvanas and the undead, now known as Derlain, spend a lot of times together. He was always finding the words to make her feel better and, even if at some part he began to express his fears about her future, she always tried to not think about it. Thankfully, they quickly started to talk about almost anything so the conversation were enjoyable for her.

- _And at dawn, they all looked to the east_ , Derlain said as he told an old battle. _We were standing in front of the rising sun as promised. We charged against the enemies and before they can fight back, we won._

- _Well, at least I understand why the Val’kyr resurrected you._

- _I’ll take this as a compliment, my Queen._

They continued to talk until an emissary from Orgrimmar arrived, asking to talk with Sylvanas. She was happy to finally get some news from the others and she didn’t care if it was bad or good. She just wanted news. But her mood changed from mildly happiness to fear when she saw Derlain striking discreetly a defensive position between her and the emissary. Reminding her of her new fear. He put one hand on his dagger and the other was clearly ready to get on the neck of the orc. Every muscles ready to jump on the newcomer to let enough time for his queen to run away. 

Deciding that she needed to intervene before one of them died, she stepped up.

- _I was waiting for you, you can enter. Derlain, I have faith in our visitor, you may go._

Reluctantly, he left the room but not without a clear “touch her and you’re dead” glare. Slightly uncomfortable, the orc tried to regain some confidence to make his report to Sylvanas.

- _Is he your bodyguard,_ he asked first, thinking of the security of his Warchief.

- _Oh…Yes_ , she answered, trying to be convincing. _As we are at war with those demons and their underhanded schemes, I took a personal bodyguard. But tell me, what are the news?_

oOo

At least, they weren’t bad news. The forces of Azeroth were getting further into the Broken Isles and they soon would reach some critical points. Everything was fine and they...

- _They don’t need you, isn’t it?_

Like the first time, Sylvanas jumped as she heard Derlain. But before she could say anything, he apologized.

- _Sorry, I forgot to announce myself. I’ll try to never do it again._

- _Try?_

- _I’ll never do it again, my Queen._

She sat on a chair and sighed. She really needed to take a break from her emotions. Derlain continued to stand up, patiently waiting for Sylvanas to start to talk. After a while, she finally found her words.

- _Derlain, I know you only want me to be safe,_ she started. _But the Orgrimmar’s emissary wasn’t there to kill me. Worst, he could have thought WE tried to kill him and once he talk about it to Lord Saurfang, they would have attacked Undercity and make sure I don’t try to overthrow them and made an excessive use of my rank._

- _If you think like that, it’s a proof that you are afraid of them!_

- _I just want to protect my peoples!,_ screamed Sylvanas.

- _You aren’t going to succeed if you act like your inferior to theses leaders!,_ replied the undead.

- _I don’t have any other choice for the moment!_

Derlain smiled.

- _It’s right_ , he stated with a smile making her uncomfortable. _You just want the Forsakens to live but those alive think you all are just an abomination. If you weren’t used as cannon folder to save the living one, they would have wiped all this city without a second thought. They hate you because they’re afraid of you. They don’t even want you to survive! And you stay like some kind of potted plant here waiting for your extinction!_

The words became more and more hard to hear and if Derlain started with some kind of sarcastic tone, now he was just shouting with anger. Even if she wanted, Sylvanas couldn’t say a single word as he continued his monologue.

- _So now you have two choices, my Queen_ , he finished while insisting on the word “queen”. _Or you stay there and live knowing you just doomed the Forsaken, or…_

- _Or?_

- _Or you give up everything. You give up this useless Warchief nonsense that they force you to take and give up Azeroth._

- _I don’t see how it would be better._

- _It’s because I’m not done._

He took a deep breath as he knew this wasn’t the moment to screw up.

- _You can’t be at your full potential with a role they force you to take. Heck, how would you be a great leader if the other didn’t wanted you there and, worst, don’t even trust you?_

Once again, Derlain found the words which affected Sylvanas the most, like in every talk they had.

- _And if I’m here_ , he finally revealed. _It’s because someone saw your potential as a great leader and he’s ready to give you your rightful place. If you desire it, you’ll get a good position and your own army. You can even take all the Forsaken with you and, you’ll get the power to rise any dead enemies as new Forsaken. And the icing of the cake, trust me, you’ll be loved by everyone and no one in our ranks would kill you. Unlike some peoples you know._

- _That’s…That’s seems nice, realised Sylvanas. My peoples would live and I’ll choose how I want to get power…_

- _Do you accept my offer, my Queen?_

Sylvanas turned to see the undead in front of her. He was offering his hand and was waiting for her to take it to seal their deal. She only took a few seconds before doing it, a warming smile on her face as she felt finally free.

- _Welcome to the Burning Legion, my Queen_ , Derlain said as he shapeshift into his true form of a Nathrezim. _You’ll can always count on me._

oOo

Demonlord Sylvanas Windrunner, also known as the Banshee Queen, was enjoying some good tea while reading the morning report. Everything was good and she smiled. The last worgens were now dead and raised as undead and the demons repelled out of the Broken Isles the Azeroth’s Forces. Every day, more and more demons were getting out of the Tomb of Sargeras and the Eastern Kingdoms were already under their control.

A Nathrezim knock at the door to announce himself.

- _You can enter Derlain._

She put the report on the table and stood up. She didn’t really changed since she joined the Legion. She was looking almost exactly the same as before, she just got two horns that were growing towards the back of her head and returned forwards with an elegant curve. She also got some Fel mark on her body for when she needed to use it. Her fel arrows were really destructive.

- _Tell me, where’s Kil’Jaeden_?

- _Leading your troops on Azeroth as you wished, my Queen._

- _Great,_ she said with a bigger smile. _And, does my “personal” troops is ready?_

- _We just need to find Sargeras. But as Azeroth is almost ours, he should came soon enough._

- _I can’t wait_ , she added while finishing her tea.

They gave her power and now, she was taking everything she could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT 03/11: I tried to get care of the most obvious english mistakes (For me as I could have miss some.) If you see more, don't hesitate to tell me ^^
> 
> I hope you liked it ^^  
> It was actually a hard chapter to write because I want to stick to the canon but I couldn't find any real news on her from Legion after the Broken Shore and for the moment, I'm stuck in game at Azsuna and Val'Sharah storyline so I tried my best.
> 
> Don't hesitate to let me a feedback so I can improve my work !
> 
> You still can request for one character to be adapted before the other :)
> 
> Next one: Let's have fun with Velen ! (No really, my muse isn't going to let me write angst, everytime I think of this chapter, I see it as a "fun" one.)
> 
> Good day/ night !
> 
> PS: Unlike the first one, I'm not sure of drawing Demonlord!Sylvanas (Unless my drawing muse come to me this night and don't let me write anything until it's done like it happened with Anduin). But if you come to draw it, tell me and i'll put you at the end of the fic with obviously credits !.


	3. Velen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter take place in the beginning of Legion.
> 
> \----  
> This fic wasn't beta so if you see some mistakes in my english, please tell me so I can offer you a better work ^^ (English isn't my first language)
> 
> And if a generous soul want to become my beta reader, contact me via my tumblr (http://mydreamkingdom.tumblr.com/) with the IM and I'll give you my skype ^^

Velen always knew this day would come. He saw it long ago and he was ready. Like every other times. Unlike the Nathrezim who didn’t see the table coming.

In the Legion, there always was a name whispered with fear and respect and it was Velen’s name. He was known as the one person that Kil’Jaeden would hunt in all the Great Dark Beyond. The “Lost Leader” as the Man’ari would call him. The “Terror of the Nathrezim” or simply the Terror if it was a Nathrezim talking. And many names as the years passed.

Since the Draenei’s landing on Azeroth, the Demonlord realised that they couldn’t get Velen by force. If they couldn’t even invade the planet, how would they succeed to do it? Thus they would send from times to times a Nathrezim to lure him into the Legion. Every times, the dreadlord would come back with a few limbs missing or wouldn’t come back at all as they were sent right into the Twisting Nether.

If you wanted to see a dreadlord begging for their life, you just needed to say that they were chosen to go on Azeroth and talk to Velen. That worked very well and some demons sweared that they saw some Nathrezim straight up crying after hearing that. But they soon found a way to refuse the task without reprisals. But no one would be lying by saying they would prefer the reprisals to the actual mission.

Their solution was simple, asking the Demonlord to send a new dreadlord instead of those older. You know, to make them learn the life the hard way. And the newbie wouldn’t hear about Velen before coming to Azeroth, because the older knew they wouldn’t go if they knew what would happen. And they didn’t have any regrets.

This time, it was a little newbie named Hozeal. He got into the Legion only a weeks ago and knowing his Demonlord already trusted him enough to send him on a mission was like a dream. He perfectly knew his task and promised to make it a success.

He used the portal of the Tomb of Sargeras to get on Azeroth then disguised himself as one of those adventurers into Dalaran. Everything was fine and he was really happy. Following the Fel Trails that the last Nathrezim let in the city, he found easily the portal to the Exodar. He asked a guard where he could find Velen and get there. When he was alone, he changed his appearance to a draenei and encouraged himself a last time. He was going to get into this room and convince Velen to accept the offer of his Demonlord.

oOo

- _Sir, can I ta…_

- _Stop!_ , interrupted Velen. _Wait a minute please_.

Velen stood up and started to look around him without moving. He looked at the room, noting some little details, also verifying which hours it was. Then, look again at the draenei standing in front of him. And he sighed, pinching his nose’s bridge.

Then the table flew through the room.

Velen took the edge of the object and flipped it, lifting it from the floor and then, with a kick right in the middle, send it right on the Nathrezim still in disguise. He hit the wall behind and got stuck between it and the table. Before Hozeal could move, Velen pressed the table against the dreadlord.

- _Wait….What are you doing?_

- _No need to play the innocent!_

- _What are you talking about?_ , tried Hozeal with a nervous laugh.

- _Please_ , said Velen with exasperation. _You aren’t going to make me believe that you aren’t a Nathrezim in disguise send by the Legion. You aren’t the first and you won’t be the last._

- _How…?_

- _You seem new,_ Velen noted. _They didn’t warn you about me?_

- _I was only summoned by my Demonlord and he told me to come to see you and talk to you, nothing more,_ he answered with a little tone of pride _. It’s my first mission and I’ll succeed._

Velen couldn’t stop the loud sigh. He hated it when they sent the newbie because they always were so sure to succeed that when he was sending them back to the Twisting Nether, he was feeling bad.

- _Listen, little guy_ , _I am always ready to fight the demons Kil’Jaeden send me because my prophetic vision always warn me. I perfectly knew you were coming today. And it’s been weeks that I knew! So it’s useless to try to make me believe you aren’t a demon. And now, I’m going to send you to the Twisting Nether._

- _Please wait!,_ screamed Hozeal. _Can I just tell you what I need to say? It’s not long and after that, I’ll leave by myself._

Velen was surprised, to say the least. He saw Nathrezim begging for their life or trying to run away. Never he saw one wanting that much to do their mission. And let alone leaving on their own will. Or it was a really good stratagem, and the Dreadlord were becoming cleverer, or maybe this time, it was different.

He hesitated a few seconds than decided that if he was letting him trying to get him into the Legion, Velen wouldn’t feel too bad to send him into the Twisting Nether.

- _Alright, I let you two minutes to talk._

- _Thanks!_

When he saw the happiness in Hozeal’s eyes, he knew he would still feel bad.

- _Alright_ , the Nathrezim said to himself to get more motivation. _Lord Velen, my Demonlord send me here to invite you to a diner with the two Demonlord. He added: “Like in the old times”._

He didn’t see that coming.

oOo

- _I’m a fool_ , muttered Velen _. A stupid fool that soon will be dead!_

Still he was heading to Oshu’gun in the Outland to meet Archimonde and Kil’jaeden. Hozeal told him that his Demonlord was letting Velen choose the place for the meeting so it wouldn’t be a trap from the Legion. The leader decided to do it in the old spaceship because, after the few years he passed there running away from Argus, he knew exactly how to flee from the Eredar while setting off some old traps. He just asked a human hero to come and made sure no one was living there. At least, he was in control.

He finally arrived and Hozeal was already waiting at the entrance. He respectfully bow before Velen.

- _Just…_ , said Velen. _Don’t…Don’t do that._

- _As you wish. My Lord is already inside, the second shouldn’t take too long._

- _Thanks…?_

He never saw a demon being that nice with him and being sincere, not sarcastic. It was really weird and he didn’t really know how to respond. But now, it was time to meet Kil’jaeden after thousands of years.

And he wasn’t there.

In the room, he found a table nicely dressed with a lot of meals from Argus. They were only two chair and a weird crystal ball on a second table near the main one. The more he was studying the room, the less it was making sense.

He finally sat down and started to wait.

After a few minutes, he heard Hozeal guiding someone. Velen took a really big breath and prayed to the Light that nothing goes wrong. While still thinking he was just fool, moron and any synonyms he could find. Finally, Hozeal appeared at the door, followed by Kil’Jaeden. When he saw Velen, he just stopped, incomprehension on his face. But two seconds later, both of them were ready to punch each other but a voice stopped them.

- _If you two fight, I let the FelHound and FelEater out!_ , warn a voice.

They were grasping at each clothes, the fist mid-air while Velen wasn’t on the floor anymore. Kil’Jaeden groaned while Velen wasn’t really understanding the situation.

- _Archi?_ , he asked.

- _I should have known you were up to something_ , groaned Kil’Jaeden as he put Velen down. _And I hope you have a really good reason for that!_

The demon was shouting at the crystal ball and even if he was only thinking of getting out, Velen decided to ask for some explications.

- _Alright,_ he said to interrupt Kil’Jaeden monologue. _First, why are you surprised to see me? You send the Nathrezim. Second, did I heard Archimonde? And third, are you telling me that crystal ball is Archi?_

- _For the two last questions, yes_ , said the crystal ball as Archimonde’s head appeared. _And for the one, it’s me who send the little guy. He didn’t told you?_

- _Fourth_ , added Velen. _What are you doing like that? And no, the dreadlord was always talking about “his Demonlord” without saying a name. I assumed it was Kil._

- _Well, at least you still accepted. But for an explication, when I got on the alternate Draenor, I got killed by those mortals from Azeroth. I should have been send into the Twisting Nether waiting to get a new body but Kil succeeded to link my soul to this crystal ball so he wouldn’t be alone._

- _By Sargeras_ , said Kil’Jaeden with exasperation. _This is why you did that._

- _I think I need more explications,_ stated Velen.

- _Alright, I’ll explain but before, you both sit down_ , ordered Archimonde. _It looks like you’re ready to jump to each other throat._

With reticence, they obeyed. Velen was becoming really curious while Kil’Jaeden only wanted to be somewhere else. Then the little head started to talk.

- _I decided to get this little reunion after I saw Kil’s reaction to my second death._

- _You really, REALLY, don’t need to linger on it_ , interrupted the second Demonlord with a menacing tone.

- _I don’t think I’m going to need it,_ added Velen while looking at Kil’Jaeden. _I’ve always been the smart one._

- _It’s a matter of perspective_ , he responded.

- _Oh my Titans_ , whispered Archimonde to himself. _It’s going to be a miracle if no one die today._

When they finally stopped their arguments to know who was the smarter, Archimonde tried to finish his explications.

- _So, after I saw the reaction, I realised that a meeting could be useful. It’s a secret to no one how we all felt after that sudden separation. Velen let me talk! And I’m pretty sure that if we got the possibility to at least, part ways without someone running away, we could all move on for good._

- _This…kinda make sense_ , noticed Velen. _But you are still going to try and kill me isn’t it?_

- _It’s Kil’s plan. He just want you dead so he could raise you as an un…_

Archimonde stopped talking when Kil’Jaeden stood up, putting a hand under the table where the crystal ball was.

- _If you break the ball_ , quickly warned Archimonde. _I’ll stay in the Twisting Nether until I get my new body._

With a loud groan, the demon changed his position and flipped the main table, putting everything on the floor. Velen succeeded to save his favourite dish from the catastrophe.

- _Great!_ , shouted the crystal ball. _Do you realize how hard it was to get everything?_

- _I don’t care, leave me alone!_ , responded Kil’Jaeden while standing in front of a wall, at the exact opposite of Velen.

- _Wow…. He didn’t changed_ , noticed Velen.

- _Do you understand now why I’m doing that?_

- _You couldn’t make it clearer._

- _Am I just there to prove your point?!_ , shouted Kil’Jaeden, still facing his wall. _Great to know!_

- _I was going to say that you should apologize,_ said Velen to Archimonde. _But I just remembered it would be useless._

- _I let him five minutes then he’ll be calmer, as always._

They both laugh a little as they thought of old memories.

While they were waiting for the demon to come back, they talked a little.

- _Earlier, you talk about FelEater_ , asked Velen. _What is that? I never heard of it?_

- _It’s like a FelHound but it eats the Fel. We use it as a punishment for some demons but today, it’s to keep Kil in line. He don’t really want to get weaker than us._

- _You really wanted to have this meeting isn’t it?_

- _To be honest, I was thinking about it for a few centuries but I was so sure that everything would go so badly that I haven’t try before this year._

- _Understandable_ , approved Velen. _And I must confess that I was missing those diners._

- _Maybe don’t run away from your home!_ , shouted a voice in the back of the room.

- _Maybe don’t accept the gift of a demon!_ , retorted Velen.

- _We don’t all have “prophetic vision”!._

- _I warned you!_

- _You should have insisted!_

Velen was ready to win the argument but he just stopped, realizing what Kil’Jaeden just said.

- _Are you seriously telling me that if I came back a second time saying “Hey guys, don’t accept the gift or we’ll become demons.”, you would have listened?!_

The room was dead quiet for a good minute.

- _Maybe not_ , finally confessed the demon.

- _You really didn’t change_ , declared Velen.

- _You are the one who changed!_ , shouted Kil’Jaeden while finally turning around to face Velen. _Back on Argus, you weren’t like that! And you know it!_

- _First, I don’t see what you mean_ , responded Velen while Kil’Jaeden left his wall to sit on his chair. _Second, I do what I need to do for my peoples._

- _Don’t make me laugh Velen. If you didn’t had those prophetic vision, you would have been the first to accept Sargeras’ gift. And do I need to remind you, WHO make sure that we became the leaders of Argus?_ , he asked while putting an emphasis on the who. _You were the trickiest of us!_

- _Well, I can’t erase the past, that’s true. But this change nothing on the fact that I am now the leader the draenei and Azeroth need._

- _Then explain me why I barely can get any Nathrezim on mission when you are the objective?_

- _I don’t understand why you tell me that._

- _Velen_ , Kil’Jaeden said while taking a big breath. _You take so much fun kicking our Nathrezim’s ass that no one want to be in your presence anymore. And I’ll remind you that they’re a really proud race who is ready to do anything to conquer worlds. And now, we’re almost screwed because they don’t want to put a hoof on Azeroth if they’re a little chance to run into you. So tell me again how you are the “Wise and Nice” leader of the Draenei._

- _The Nathrezim are demons. I don’t care for the demons._

- _Then, you didn’t entirely changed. You only cared for the Eredar or the Light._

- _I only want the best for my peoples!_

- _Well!_ , interrupted Archimonde. _Now that you already have said lot, can you shut up and let me ask Hozeal to get us a new table? Thank you!_

oOo

The diner was going well.

No one was talking anymore but at least, they were in the same room for almost one hour and no one was dead, yet. Sometime, Hozeal would show up asking if Archimonde or his guests needed something.

Velen decided to enjoy the dishes the more he could. After all, when he left Argus he got to say goodbye to all those delicious meal and he was really happy to get the chance to eat them once again.

Kil’Jaeden was doing his best to not burst into another argument with Velen as he knew Archimonde would kill him as soon as possible. He really understood why his friend did that but after all those years hunting Velen, knowing that a simple invitation for a dinner worked, was making him really mad. And for once that he got him in front of him, he really needed to talk to him. Unfortunately, his anger was to strong and he couldn’t stop shouting and being mad.

Archimonde, as for himself, was regretting to not have waited to get his new body before setting the dinner. It would have been easier to keep them calm with a little smack on the back of their head. But for now, he was only a spectator. And the worst was that he couldn’t even eat. He was really regretting his body.

- _Guys_ , Velen started, breaking the silence. _Tell me, are you seriously happy working for the Legion?_

- _Working for?_ , Archimonde said while laughing. _We’re not working for the Legion. The Legion work for us!_

- _But Sargeras?!_

- _It’s been years since we haven’t see him,_ added Kil’Jaeden. _He got in a fight with a human a few years ago then it’s like he disappeared._

- _And we already were in full control way before that. We do what we want, just like when we all were Eredar. But with more power!_

- _So true! What did you do with the planet that worship you again?_

- _I asked them to name all their first born with Archi or Monde. They didn’t even ask why, they just did it._

- _You’re dumb!_

- _I still can’t believe you’re in charge,_ interrupted Velen.

- _At least_ , retorted Kil’Jaeden. _We have fun, us!_

- _Destroying all the universe, I don’t call that “fun”._

- _We’re only preventing the Void Lord to take over the Great Dark Beyond_ , responded Archimonde. _But you all seem to forget it so now, we are the bad guy._

- _You try to destroy a planet full of life, killing everyone!_

- _Only to be sure that the Titan inside the planet don’t get corrupted and become the servant of the Void Lord. You’ll thank us later._

- _You’re still going to kill every living being on Azeroth._

- _If this is a problem_ , said Archimonde. _Convince everyone to join the Legion and everyone is saved._

- _I don’t think it will saved them._

- _Well, they would have a new home while living for almost forever. Isn’t that better than staying on a future dead planet?_

- _You won’t change your mind?_

- _Well, maybe we could do something but for the moment, don’t count on us to let Azeroth live._

- _Unless we could get in touch with the Naaru again_ , said Archimonde. _But after you ran away with them, impossible to contact them._

- _And that’s a shame_ , added Kil’Jaeden. _I’m pretty sure that if we could mix the Light and the Fel it would be powerful._

- _I think I heard enough for today_ , said Velen as he stood up. _Even if I don’t want to admit it, it was nice to see you again and thank you for the invitation. But now, I’m going before you start once again to get me into the Legion. Good bye._

Before Archimonde or Kil’jaeden can add anything, he left Oshu’gun. He knew that staying too much with them, especially when they become a little too enthusiast about something, could make him consider discovering why they are so enthusiast.

- _Seriously_ , he said to himself while laughing. _Light and Fel?_

oOo

That was bad. Really bad. Really, really bad.

It was the middle of the night and, instead of being in bed like he should have been, Velen was sitting in his library while reading everything he could about the Fel. Kil’jaeden’s words didn’t left him since the dinner and the worst was that Velen was sure that he didn’t even did it on purpose. He knew him for thousands of years, so he could easily recognize when he was talking without mischief.

- _So…we could do this like that_ , Velen thought out loud. _And with that…There’s a possibility. I need to do more research but…_

He closed the book and sighed.

- _Come on Velen…Don’t do that, it’s not a good idea…Don’t forget why you run away…Don’t forget…Don’t…Forget…_

He was really trying to not listen to that little voice in his head, the same that told him to accept the gift of Sargeras. He couldn’t lost this fight. But he couldn’t stop thinking about Archimonde and Kil’Jaeden. Their personality barely changed, talking to them, when it wasn’t to start an argument, felt like nothing happened. And they were those words: “ _We are in charge._ ”, “ _Sargeras disappeared_.”, “ _We are against the Void Lord._ ” “ _It’s like when we all were Eredar, but with more power_.”, “ _The Light and the Fel could be powerful._ ”.

- _Stop!_ , screamed Velen as he smashed the table with his fists. _You didn’t do all of that only to change your mind now!_

Even grounding himself wasn’t effective. Those thoughts wouldn’t let him in peace.

He left the library and went into the kitchens of the Exodar. As expected, they weren’t a soul and he could go to the nearest sink to put some water on his face. Hoping it would help him clear his mind.

- _Sir…_

Velen jumped and slipped, catching the sink on the last second but still almost on the ground. Hozeal was standing in front of him, not even under a disguise. The draenei succeeded to get back on his feet and groaned with exasperation.

- _What now?_

- _I’ll be quick, don’t worry_ , started the Nathrezim. _My Demonlord just wanted to thank you for having accepted his invitation. He was so sure you wouldn’t accept. He also added that he was really happy to see you again and hope that you would consider another diner when he’ll get his new body. Otherwise, to make sure you don’t think everything is just a big plan, he said that in the case you would like to meet them again, you just need to initiate it with your own conditions. Now, I’m going to leave. Thank you for listening._

Before Velen could say anything, Hozeal left. The leader groaned once again and got back to the library. This was the last thing he needed to hear. He was already fighting against himself with all his strength and now, it was worst. Of course, he wouldn’t say no to another meeting with his former best friends but this wasn’t really the moment to think about it.

He took a look at the books on the table and realise that he wouldn’t be at peace without knowing exactly if the idea of Kil’jaeden could work. But those books weren’t the best to help him learn what exactly the Fel is.

- _One or two questions shouldn’t be too bad._

oOo

 

_-I have a meeting_ , explained Velen to the guard. _I’ll be back in a week._

- _Alright Sir! Have a nice trip._

Velen left the Exodar and walked until he was out of the sight of anyone. Then he got on Silvermyst Isle and get into a little camp where a Man’ari was living. As soon as he saw the leader, he stood up and bowed.

- _My Lord. I guess you want the portal for Argus?_

- _Yes, and be quick. If someone found us, I’ll be forced to kill you._

The Man’ari knew exactly the risks and opened the portal in a few seconds. Velen went through and get on Argus. Thankfully, the portal was getting him already inside the main Temple and he could get to the main room in a minutes.

Inside, Kil’Jaeden and Archimonde, still inside the crystal ball, were in conversation. They stopped when they saw Velen.

- _Why did you take so long?,_ asked Kil’jaeden.

_-I told you, I want the draenei safe and I don’t want to blow up my cover. If the other leaders start to get some suspicion, I can say goodbye to my experiment._

- _And does it_ work?, asked Archimonde.

- _See by yourself_ , answered Velen while spinning around. _While using the light to protect me when I use the Fel, I can avoid any deformity, at least for the moment._

- _You see_ , added Kil’jaeden. _I was right when I said we could use them together. You didn’t even believe me._

- _I already said sorry Kil. And I just needed to try._

- _If you two start again an argument_ , warned Archimonde. _I’ll swear that I’ll get out of the Twisting Nether with my incomplete body and I’ll made you shut by myself._

- _You know that the violence can be the solution to every problem?_ , asked Velen.

- _With you two, it is!_

They continued talking for hours.

It took a lot of diners before Velen finally joined his best friends. It started with some questions about the Legion then they quickly talked about the old time. As they laughed and remembered all those good times, Velen realised that he really missed Archimonde and Kil’jaeden. And after a while, he get to the conclusion that he could use the power of the Legion for the good of Azeroth. Thus he became the third Demonlord of the Burning Legion. He decided to stay on Azeroth to still get the possibility to use the Light while trying to use it and the Fel at the same time.

After thousands of years, he was finally ready to protect everything he cared for, while being reunited with his best friends.

And the best was that he didn’t needed to fight the Nathrezim anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you like it ^^  
> Maybe not as fun/light hearted I thought but not too depressing (In my opinions)  
> For the moment, it's my longest chapter and I really like writing it.  
> I put a few headcanons I have on those three Eredar in it. I hope it didn"t put you off if this isn't how you headcanon them.
> 
> (And I only saw the trailer for the patch 7.2 after finishing it, the characters might not be in character.)
> 
> Don't hesitate to let me a feedback so I can improve my work !
> 
> You still can request for one character to be adapted before the other :)
> 
> Next one: Varian :'D (My feelings when I think of what I am going to write) Unless an other character is requested.
> 
> Good day/night !


	4. Varian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take place after the Broken Shore event.
> 
> \----  
> This fic wasn't beta so if you see some mistakes in my english, please tell me so I can offer you a better work ^^ (English isn't my first language)
> 
> And if a generous soul want to become my beta reader, contact me via my tumblr (http://mydreamkingdom.tumblr.com/) with the IM and I'll give you my skype ^^

- _For the Alliance._

Three words to show his determination and allegiance. He might have been defeated but he allowed his allies to run away in a safer place. He would die but he would be the last. On the moment, he didn’t have any regrets and left this world knowing the Forces of Azeroth would send back the demons in their home. “ _For the Alliance_.” was the three last words of Varian Wrynn.

This is what he thought.

He never expected the demons to trap his soul and make sure that he couldn’t get some rest. Varian was prisoner of a crystal and stuck between one of the Legion’s planet and the Twisting Nether. And the worst was that he wasn’t even in some kind of jail. He was just there, in the middle of everything like he was property. Obviously, the demons passing by, most of time Nathrezim, would mock him or just have fun. And it was incredible how many puns and jokes they could make with the situation. Without forgetting that almost every one of them had a nickname for him. If in the beginning he tried to respond ad tell them to shut up, Varian quickly realize that the best was to just say nothing and wait for them to leave.

Weeks passed and Varian was still in his crystal. The only good side of all of this was that, sometime, he would hear some news from Azeroth. It was comforting to know that even with his death, nothing was lost. And when he was seeing some demons coming back with missing limbs, he was laughing. At least, he wasn’t regretting leaving Azeroth to those heroes. He would have loved hearing some news from Anduin but he couldn’t let the demons know it, it would give them a new information to play with him. And he wasn’t going to let them do that.

Thus he passed his day trapped in the crystal, alone with his thoughts. Sometime, he would replay his last moment and think on how he could have avoided dying. Some other time, he would pray for those Demon Hunter he heard about to come on this planet and break everything, freeing him from the crystal. He really wanted to see something else. This room was becoming boring.

oOo

- _Bad news everyone!_ , shouted Kolheart. _Operation Demonlord is up again._

Every single Nathrezim in the room screamed a powerful “No!”. A cry was heard in the back and three of them were already searching for a way to escape the room.

- _If you don’t calm down, I’ll send everyone on this mission!_

In a second, the room was dead quiet. Kolheart sighed and looked at the Nathrezim. He really tried to keep a sad face but he ended up smiling. And it wasn’t unnoticed.

- _By Sargeras! You lied!_ , shouted one of them. _There’s no mission!_

And now, the room was once again agitated. Everyone shouting at each other while some of them were just crying with relief.

- _Alright, calm down everyone. I didn’t lied. I just didn’t precise that the Terror wasn’t our target. Lord Kil’jaeden just want us to go on Azeroth and put some discord between those leaders. And I thought it would be nice to eventually, get one of them in the Legion._

- _Looks like a good idea_ , said someone. _For once._

- _Shut up Ghimna._

- _No, no, I really think it is_ , added the Nathrezim. _Since Lord Archimonde’s death, Lord Kil’jaeden is alone to do everything. That’s mean that we need to do almost everything. So, if we get a new Demonlord, less work for us!_

The enthusiast cheer of the crowd made Kolheart smile. It wasn’t his reasoning but this was good enough.

_-Well, so now, we just need to choose which one we get into our rank._

_-I still think that Sylvanas Windrunner would be a really good choice_ , proposed someone.

 _-We already said no Derlain,_ sighed Kolheart. _Stop being a fanboy._

 _-I’m not a fanboy!,_ Derlain took offence. _If you had listening to me…_

 _-Someone else has an idea?_ , interrupted the first Nathrezim.

_-Why not the gnome?_

_-It wouldn’t help. I’m pretty sure he would only work with the Mo’arg and not helping us._

_-Yeah, you seem right._

_-I vote for the Terror._

Four Nathrezim walked to the one who talked and punched him. Meanwhile, Kolheart made the realization that he should have taken the decision himself before coming. Everyone was shouting and no one was proposing a good idea. He sighed loudly.

- _Hey, everyone calm down_ , suddenly shouted a Nathrezim named Nadeuil. _Why don’t we take Broky?_

- _Broky?,_ asked someone else.

- _Broken but I say Broky._

 _-I thought it was Puzzle_ , intervened another one.

- _You’re sure guys?,_ wondered Ghimna. _I call him Fallen._

- _Wasn’t it Mufasa?,_ asked Ther’Malik in the back.

- _Damnit dude! Too soon!_

- _I don’t care for their feelings and you shouldn’t._

- _Shut up!,_ shouted Kolheart. _Nadeuil, explain._

- _Alright_ , started the dreadlord. _We all know that Broky, Puzzle, Fallen, whatever you call him, was a leader, right? And with the information we gleaned, we also know that he was a leader for a long time, most of the others liked him and now, his son is also a leader._

He made a pause for the suspense.

_-Can you imagine how much it’s going to be fun for you when they discover that their precious king became a Demonlord? That is he fighting against them now? Come on guys! Just imagine! It’s clearly what you all like._

A few laughs were heard as the Nathrezim were imagining the situation.

- _Well, this is the best idea of the day. Who want us to recruit this dear Varian?_

Almost everyone put their hands up as an approbation. Kolheart was going to conclude the meeting when Ghimna interrupted him.

- _It’s great to have a target, but how do we do that? He’s a soul. If we free him, he would just run away. And how could he be a good demon if he doesn’t have a body?_

- _Oh my Sargeras, you’re right_ , said Kolheart. _Well, someone has an idea or we’re going to need to decide for someone else?_

- _I think I can do something for that_ , explained Nadeuil. _I could take the body of a dead demon and force his soul in it. And while doing that, I put a seal on the body so he can only do what we want him to do._

- _And then, we start to make him like us and the Legion so he’s going to join us by his free will and it would be even better than forcing him, added Lithrea._

- _But can we trust you Nadeuil?_ , asked Ghimna.

- _You want him or not?_

- _Well, yes._

- _You can trust me then._

- _Now that everything is settled, let’s do it!_ , shouted Kolheart.

oOo

Varian was surprised. The room were his crystal was was really quiet. Or most of the time, two or three Nathrezim would always be there and talked, when it wasn’t to make fun of Varian. But today, no one was here and he started to fear that the Legion sent all their forces on Azeroth for a final assault. He was almost happy when he finally saw two Nathrezim entering the room. He wasn’t happy to see them with the dead body of an imp.

- _You’re lucky Broky_ , said Nadeuil. _We’re going to get you out of this crystal._

Varian didn’t answered. He knew they would never free him, at least not without some kind of trick.

- _Yeah, I know you’re happy. And, the best in all of this, is that you aren’t going to wander around as a soul. We got you a body._

Nadeuil showed proudly the dead imp and for the first time since his death, Varian was regretting his actions.

Lithrea, the second Nathrezim, took the crystal between her hands and nod to Nadeuil. He traced a seal on the shoulder blade of the imp. Then, he traced another one, smaller, on the chest and the same one on the crystal. He nod back to Lithrea who broke the crystal in half. Before Varian could try to move, Nadeuil tore off the piece with the seal and the former king felt his soul following it. Then, the Nathrezim put the crystal against the chest, on the other seal, and the soul of Varian suddenly get into the Imp’s body.

He took a big breathe and almost passed out. After weeks as being only a soul, getting again a body with all those sensations was really weird. On the moment, he was sure he would die before the end of the day. Breathing, standing, watching, moving. Everything was hurting. He wasn’t even sure to know how to talk anymore.

The Nathrezim were squatted beside him, poking him to see if the transfer worked. When they heard a groan of pain, they stopped, looked at each other and smile. Then, they bumped fists and stood up.

- _Well_ , started Lithrea. _Now that we know you’re alive, here’s some information you should know._

- _First,_ explained Nadeuil. _Now that you are in the body of a demon, if you die, you’ll get send into the Twisting Nether and you’ll come back. So don’t try to escape us by dying. Second, the seal on your back let us take the control of the body so trying to run away is useless. Third, you are at our service now, we’ll give you some orders when you’ll be capable to use the body. And fourth, if you are nice and lucky, you might get another body._

- _Yeah, we just found an imp. But for a beginning, it works. Alright, see ya Sacri!_

- _It’s Broky Lithrea,_ said Nadeuil as they were leaving the room.

- _Nah, I prefer Sacri. It’s the diminutive of Sacrifice._

- _Meh…Still better than the one of Ther’Malik._

Varian was finally alone. He tried to move an arm but the pain just made him groaned. He still tried to stood up, ignorant the pain. He succeeded but lost his balance and fell on his butt. He sighed and groaned once again. He tried again and this time, he stayed on his feet for almost a minute. When he tried to walk, he fell once again. At least, the pain was starting to disappear and the only problem was to understand how this body worked to finally be able to move on his free will.

After a good quarter, Varian was now walking all around the room. Even if he would never say it, he was happy to not being stuck in this crystal anymore. But he would never thank the Nathrezim, after all, they only did that to get a servant. And they were going to discover that a king can’t become a servant. He decided to listen to the order but doing them wrong. Varian might have becoming an imp, it wasn’t going to be an imp.

- _I’ll show them that messing around with the Wrynn is a really bad idea._

oOo

A week passed and Varian wasn’t sure that the Nathrezim really had any idea for him when they give him a body. He thought he wouldn’t have a moment for him, as the Nathrezim would send him right and left to do everything but no, it was quiet and most of the time, he was only walking around discovering the place.

But the weirdest was that every time he would run into a Nathrezim, the demon would salute him with real enthusiasm and continue their tasks. Almost no one was questioning him on what he was doing or anything like that. And Varian started to wonder if some of them wasn’t trying to become his friend. But it was good, if Varian could make some Nathrezim friend, it would be easier to find a way to run away.

He decided to leave the cliff he was standing on, and getting back to the room when he was lifted from the ground and put face to face with a smiling Nathrezim. And he knew at this exact moment that the quietness was over.

- _So, Fallen, how is it going?_ , asked Ghimna.

- _What?!_ , Varian answered, really surprised by the question.

- _Are you used of the body, now? Do you already know most of the place? Because we won’t always guide you. Did you practiced some spells? Did you learn, at least, a few names? That would be nice ‘cause we learned yours._

The Nathrezim asked everything in one go and Varian took a good minute to finally answer.

- _Yes, I’m used to it_ , started Varian with an annoyed tone. _I think I know like, a quarter of it. No…Wait I have spells?_

- _You’re in the body of an imp, of course you got spells. You really think we would send them in the first line without spells?_

- _No need to be condescending. And no, I didn’t learn your names._

- _But…_

- _I don’t learn them because you didn’t learned my real name._

- _Varian isn’t…Oh wait, you’re talking about the nicknames right?_

Ghimna laughed out loud for almost a minute and finally catch her breath.

- _It’s going to be so fun with you in our rank. You’re frank and I’m sure you don’t mince your words! I can’t wait for the first fight._

The Nathrezim put Varian back on the floor and wiped a tear.

- _This doesn’t change the fact that no one use my real name and, sorry but I’m not going to get in fight with anyone. And I’m not really sorry for that._

- _Alright, alright. I can see you’re angry and that’s cute. An angry imp is always cute,_ added Ghimna while squatting to pat his head.

At this point, Varian didn’t felt regrets anymore. He just wanted to go far, far away from those demons. And eventually killing them himself. It would feel so good.

_-I need to go so here’s what you do. I want you to know this place inside out and please, learn some names even if you aren’t going to use them. It’ll be easier than needed to explain you who is who every time. It’s an order from me, Ghimna!_

The Nathrezim put a hoof on the edge of the cliff and spread her wings, ready to fly away.

- _And if you do that, I’ll see with the other to get you another body. Maybe a Satyr. Or a Felguard. Well, see you later._

As she was saying those last words, she let herself fall from the cliff. Three seconds later, the dreadlord was flying to the main building of the area, letting Varian alone. The former king looked at the demon and sighed when looking at his own destination.

- _I wouldn’t say no to wings. Especially with this little body and those minuscule legs._

He sighed once again and decided to explore a little more the area. After all, he was bored and it was nothing better to do.

oOo

The fire hit the imp, sending them a few feet away. Varian, the second one, run to them and, just when his opponent was getting back on their own feet, kick them right in the leg and made him fall once again. He put a foot on the back of his adversary to claim the victory. Once the imp ran away, Varian added a stroke on the wall where he was counting his victories. He looked at the twenty-three strokes and smile. At least he didn’t forgot his fighting skills. He heard a clap and sighed, knowing what the clap was meaning.

- _Can I… Can I just get one day without one of you talking to me?_

- _I don’t think_ , answered Kolheart with a big smile.

- _So…What do you want?_

- _Nothing particular. But you should have tell us you were good at fighting! We never saw any imp winning that much!_

- _Thanks for forgetting the Broken Shore, after all, this isn’t like I didn’t kill any demons there,_ said Varian with a really sarcastic tone.

- _You died there. Dying isn’t a proof that you’re a good fighter._

- _Still, this doesn’t erase my skills!_

- _We’ll be judge of that._

- _Listen! Since my father was murdered, I learned how to fight. I fought and killed innumerable foes and I became a gladiator. I was one of the best and peoples thought I was chosen by a god. When I say I have skills, I have them! My body or not!_

Varian was really angry. He really didn’t liked that the Nathrezim wasn’t believing him. But the worst was that Kolheart was biting his lips, trying not to laugh.

- _I don’t want any comments on how I’m cute_ , sighed Varian. _This isn’t funny!_

- _Sorry_ , almost laughed Kolheart. _You’re just so small and angry and not terrifying at all! I just can’t listen to you…_

A scream of pain leave the Nathrezim’s mouth as he was falling on his face, holding his left calf.

- _You little…_

Varian didn’t heard the end of the sentence as he was already leaving. He burnt the calf as a reprisal and it was good enough for the moment. He decided that now, he wouldn’t let them patronize him anymore. Imp’s body or not.

oOo

The place was really weird for him. It was looking like the Outland as it was some kind of floating rock but the sky wasn’t as pretty as the new Draenor. Constant storms with sometime a thunderbolt. But he never saw a single raindrop. Under the rock, it was only whirlwind of Fel energy, hitting each other with brute force and he could swear that he heard screams from it. And on the rock, they were buildings serving to rest and strategical meeting. Each race of demons living there got their own buildings. They also constructed training ground to keep themselves in forms.

Varian didn’t really know if it was just some place in the Great Dark beyond or if he was in the Twisting Nether. Maybe both. He sighed when he realized he was thinking of Azeroth and the beautiful landscape of the planet. But he sighed louder when Lithrea came and sit with him on the edge of the rock.

- _Hey, high five!_ , she said while raising her hands to him.

- _No._

- _Come on! Don’t let me hang out like that!_

- _I won’t high five you, what don’t you understand? And why would you high five me?_

- _Well, you hurt Kolheart, she answered with a smile. Not only you merit a high five but also all our gratitude._

- _I didn’t did it for you._

- _I know but because he’s older than us, he think he’s above us all. So, it’s always great when someone stand up against him!_

- _And why don’t you do that?_

- _The problem is that Kil’Jaeden accepted that he become his “eyes” there so if one of us stand against him, he could relocated them without any problems._

- _You’re problem_ , he said while shrugging before making a break, thinking. _And why this isn’t a problem for me?_

- _Easy! Kil’jae…_

Lithrea stooped talking, realizing the mistakes. She started to bite her lips with an elusive look, searching for a lies. Finally, she gave up.

- _Kil’Jaeden doesn’t know you here,_ she said in one go.

- _Well, that explain a lot. I’m stuck on this floating rock just for your own entertainment._

- _Speaking of the place, what do you think of it?_ , Lithrea asked, trying to change the subject.

- _It’s ugly._

- _Ugly?!_

- _Yes, ugly. This is only rock. Rock, rock, rock once again. A little of green, rock, rock, green, rock, oh! A dark building! Rock, green, green, rock. This is straight up ugly. I really miss the Elwynn Forest._

- _If you really miss it, we could try to send you on mission there_ , said Lithrea with enthusiast. _I’m sure we’ve got something on Stormwind!_

- _I won’t go against Anduin!_ , screamed Varian. _It’s out of the question! Never! You heard me! NEVER!_

- _Calm down!_ , Lithrea shouted back. _It wouldn’t have been that. And come on, I thought they were problems between you and your son._

- _That’s true_ , he admitted. _But it doesn’t change the fact that I loved him and I’ll always love him. We've got our different but it was my fault._

The Nathrezim didn’t say a words and let Varian ranting.

- _My own father died when I was young. That day, Stormwind got destroyed and we’ve got to flee. After that, I didn’t get any real father figure in my life as we still were in war and we needed to get rid of the orcs. At this time, I decided to become a warrior and prepare myself to fight in the next wars and my training became my life. I forget what the peace was. At least, until I met Tiffin and became king. I finally knew some peace but, even if they weren’t any big war, we’ve got conflict, like the Defias. Tiffin died and let me alone with Anduin and I was so afraid for him. We weren’t a peaceful planet anymore and he could live the same event I lived. I decided that I would never let him defenceless._

He made a break in his monologue, taking deep breaths.

- _I chose for him the warrior way, like me. But before I could really train him, I disappeared. I was amnesiac and became a gladiator. But once I got back, it was worst. I felt so guilty. Thus, I decided to train him faster. And it was from this moment that the problems began. We never really stopped being at war and at this time, I was required to go in Northrend to fight the Lich King. When I was returning home, I would trained Anduin. But when I was away, he would trained himself to become a priest and when I discovered that he didn’t wanted to become a warrior, I might have reacted not in the good way. The last years were difficult as he wouldn’t understand that I only wanted the best for him. Even to from now on, I know that I shouldn’t have force him to become a warrior and trust him more. I know he’ll be a really good king and priest. I’m proud of him._

For a moment, Varian hated himself to have said all of that but he was feeling better. He really needed to speak about that for a long time. But he didn’t really expected it would be a demon. And he didn’t expected the reaction either.

- _You want a hug?_ , asked Lithrea.

- _What? No! Why do you ask?_

- _Well, I thought that when a mortal talk about their past, after you give them a hug or something like that_ , explained the Nathrezim. _At least, this is what I learned after all those years among your kind._

- _Sometime, it’s true but I don’t need a hug. Especially from a demon that just do it because it thinks it’s mandatory._

- _Are you insinuating that we don’t have feelings?_

- _You really didn’t show anything like that._

- _Well, time for a little lesson_ , Lithrea said angrily. _We have feelings. Every living being has feelings. The difference is, we just don’t feel those feelings like you feel them. So maybe, it looks like we don’t care about anything but, it is how we are. Thus, next time you think of yourself being superior because you think you are the only one with some poor little feelings, think again!_

Varian stayed silent. He knew the dreadlord was making a point and that, once again, he was judging before really knowing the race. But at the same time, he didn’t really wanted to know them, they were demons, their most powerful enemies. But he was also stuck with them for most certainly, all of eternity so he would be forced one day or another to really know them. Varian really hated this situation.

- _I’m going to go, I have things to do_ , said Lithrea while getting up. _Oh, and mainly, I was there to tell you that now you’re going to get a new body. It’ll be a Felguard ‘cause Kolheart don’t want you with any fire power for the next few years._

The Nathrezim then flew away.

Varian continued to contemplate the windwhirl hitting each other in some kind of hypnotic dance while listening to the thunder in the distance. For a moment, he was lost in his mind and for the first time since he was there, he stopped thinking of a way to run away.

oOo

 - _You’re sure he’s not dead?_ , whispered a voice.

- _Well, he’s not reacting_ , whispered another one. _And it’s been a good three hours now._

- _Stop poking me_ , groaned Varian. _I’m not dead._

- _Thanks Sargeras! He’s alive!_ , shouted Ghimna.

Varian finally opened his eyes. The transfer between the two bodies was worse than the first time. He passed out and felt pain in all his new body. And, to add on the pain, Ghimna was poking him for about five minutes. This wasn’t helping. He saw beside him the two dreadlord who made the transfer, Ghimna and Nadeuil. 

- _Great, it’s a success_ , said Nadeuil. _But if I was you, I wouldn’t move for a good day. Transferring a soul from a body to a body is really different than just a soul to a body. As you have felt it, it’s clearly more painful and the bodies are different so you’re going to need a good day of adaptation._

- _I hope that’s means you aren’t going to annoy me._

- _You’re sure you don’t want company_ , asked Ghimna with a false innocent tone.

- _I’m sure!_

- _You’re not funny, you know that?_

- _You remind me that almost every day, so yes._

- _Let him alone Ghimna. Unless you want to know the pain of the transfer of a soul?_

- _No thanks Nadeuil. I’m good with my own body._

The Nathrezim looked at the Felguard laying down after showing the door to the other.

- _We’re going_ , said Nadeuil. _We still put a seal on you, just in case. And when you are ready, come see us in our meeting room, now that you have a better body, we might send you in mission. Later._

The dreadlord went away and Varian groaned a little more. He was still feeling the pain but also because he wasn’t sure he wanted be sent on mission. At least, not like a vulgar pawn.

oOo

A few days passed since Varian got his new body and he was happy. He was finally seeing something else than just the floating rock he was now living on. He saw some forests, seas and a lot of landscapes again. The only downside was that he was always accompanied by a Nathrezim. But he decided to forget about it and enjoy Azeroth again. It was always little missions like, finding something or serving as a messenger. But he wasn’t expecting at all going there to fight in the war.

- _I refuse to fight them!_

- _You’ve got no choice, we can force you._

_-I don’t care, I won’t fight on the Broken Isles!_

- _Listen, you’ll be more than one hundreds, you could easily not really fight and it’ll be good. We just need to know if we can send you in mission with other demons._

- _I still refuse._

Kolheart started to rub his face. He was arguing with Varian for half of an hour to get him into an invasion and his patience was almost gone now. He took a deep breath and walked to the door.

- _I go get Nadeuil, he’ll convince you._

- _Good luck!_ , shouted Varian as the Nathrezim was leaving.

The former king crossed his arms and leaned against a wall. He accepted the others mission because it was letting him leave the place and see Azeroth again but especially because it would never have to fight against someone. And the possibility of meeting someone he knew was too big.

Finally, Kolheart and Nadeuil were there but Varian wasn’t going to change his mind. With only a wave of the hand, Nadeuil made the other Nathrezim leave. At this moment, Varian realized he was never alone with this dreadlord before and he ended hoping that it wouldn’t happen again.

Suddenly, Varian got the feeling that the temperature of the room became really cold and he could swear that his breath was making steam. But, in the same time, he felt a burning sensation on his back, right on the seal Nadeuil put on him to control him. He wasn’t feeling really well and hoped for the meeting to end quickly.

- _Broky, Broky, Broky…_ , calmly said Nadeuil while waving his head. _You do realize you could have avoided that, right?_

- _I have enough to repeat myself but, no, I won’t fight for you._

 _-Alright. In this case, we’ve got three way_ , explained the dreadlord, still calm. _The first is the nice one where I just force you to do it with the seal._

Immediately, Varian regretted his stubbornness. If the nice way was the control, he couldn’t even imagine the other one.

- _Second one, the “Don’t worry, it’s for the next time”. I’ll send you in the worst area in the Twisting Nether, the home of the essence of the Old Gods, where anyone loses their mind until you’re completely brainwashed into a little perfect demon pawn._

The coolness of the room, the burning sensation and the calm of Nadeuil saying that made Varian’s heart miss a few beats.

- _The third one, that I will most likely use in ten minutes, is the “You wouldn’t deceive him, isn’t it?”_

With difficulty, Varian asked who would be deceived.

- _In ten minutes, if you aren’t ready to go with the rest of the demons, I’ll send a thousand demons right on Stormwind with the only goal to get your son’s ass here and make it our new toy._

- _Alright, alright!_ , he screamed. _I’ll go by myself!_

- _I knew you were someone with whom we can discuss_ , said Nadeuil with a peaceful and sad smile. _They’re all waiting for you to start the invasion on the big square and by the way, we told everyone that your name is Fielo so please, act like it._

Before Nadeuil could add anything else, Varian left the room running. He only wanted to put as much distance as possible between him and the dreadlord.

oOo

Disguising himself as a bird, Kolheart was looking at the battlefield. The mortals of Azeroth were winning but the demons were coming back more and more. Finally, he landed on a rock where Lithrea and Ghimna were watching.

- _Is it working?_ , Kolheart asked.

- _Well, he barely fight for the moment but I think we get some points_ , answered Ghimna. _He’s angry at most of the demons because they only charge without any strategy. We might get him on a commander’s post, he’ll take it._

- _Did he try to contact the mortals?_

- _No, he do his best to avoid them_ , said Lithrea while pointing to one. _Especially this one._

- _The white wolf?_

- _Yes._

- _Keep looking. And if he try to run away, get him back._

- _No worry!_

oOo

Varian would never admit it but it was good to be on a battlefield again. The sound of the weapons against each other, the odour of the blood, his survival instinct kicking in. Everything felt so good. He was a warrior for most of his life and he loved it.

A human was running to him, ready to hit him with his sword. Varian avoided the hit by bending over and then, expulsed him with the handle of his axe making sure to not hurt them. He did it again with every opponent while shouting at the demon near him.

- _Don’t stay alone! Make group of three to not get surrounded! Who the fuck taught you to fight?!_

As Varian was shouting his order, the demons took the advantage and soon, the heroes of Azeroth were the one surrounded by them.

- _Hey, I was send here by Kolheart_ , Varian said to a Nathrezim near him. _Tell him that the fight is over and that we have to go back._

- _Are you crazy Fielo? We’re winning, we just need to kill a few more and it’ll be good._

Varian caught the dreadlord by a horns, lowering his head to put it in front of Varian’s.

_-I said, we stop or I’ll make sure that we lost by getting everyone in our rank killed. I know enough strategy to let the advantage to the mortals. So, do you want to live or die?_

_-Alright, let me go and I’ll give the retreat signal._

- _Good._

The felbats started to scream, indicating to the demons that it was time to retreat. Thankfully, they were listening and Varian watched the demons leaving, making sure that no one was trying to stay. But then, he saw one in the Worgen’s camp going right to kill some of them. Without a hesitation, he run to it, hoping to get there in time.

The demon was ready to kill the mortal who killed countless of demons this day. He knew that if he succeeded to do it, it’ll get him to be well seen by the others while maybe giving him a higher rank. He smile as he saw the others mortals trying to warn his target but it was too late. The human was turning around to face him but the demon’s dagger was already on the way of his heart. But it never get there. Before it could happen, an axe caught him right in the neck, beheaded him. The body fell on the floor and the felguard was heavy breathing while smiling. But the smile faded when he saw the mortal he saved.

Varian perfectly knew that Genn was leading the counterattack and tried his best to not meet him but he couldn’t let him die. For a moment, he forgot that he was now a demon and when he saw the incomprehension in Genn’s eyes, he realized he made a mistake.

- _You’re a worthy opponent_ , muttered Varian, trying to find an excuse. _‘don’t have to die like that._

He took back the axe and run away as fast as he could. But once he get back the the all too familiar floating rock he stopped, not caring about the demons around him.

Why did he run away? He could have just said that it was him. But, would they believe him? After all, now he was looking like a demon and fight against them. He even led the demon to the victory. The realization caught him off guard, he wasn’t a mortal from Azeroth anymore and thus, his place wasn’t there. Without realizing it, he went too far and they were no coming back.

oOo

- _Still locked in his room?_ , Kolheart asked.

- _Yes, been like that since he came back from the invasion_ , answered Lithrea. _I don’t understand. He save the mortal, as we could have expected but he didn’t try anything. He just ran away and came back._

- _Isn’t it obvious?_ , interrupted Nadeuil.

- _What is obvious?_

- _He’s ours now, even if he still try to think otherwise. He think that being alone would help him to change his mind, that if he don’t see us, he won’t accept that he’s part of the Legion. When he’ll come out, he’ll be ready to join our rank on his free will._

- _And how do you know…Oh right, yes. Sorry, I forgot._

- _Give him a few more days…At most._

Nadeuil left and the two other dreadlord stay there, wondering when Varian would finally show himself again. Meanwhile, the former king was sitting in a room, plunged in his thoughts with a vacant stare. He couldn’t believe that he made the demons won the fight, because it happened. He just didn’t let them kill everyone so it didn’t looked like a victory but it was close. He led them against Azeroth’s Forces, he wouldn’t be able to look at anyone he knew after that. And the look that Genn gave him. Obviously, he didn’t knew it was Varian in front of him, and thanks the light, he should never know it but still, Genn was really surprised that a demon saved his life but Varian also saw hate in his eyes. And it wasn’t surprising because it was a Felguard that made Varian getting killed, thus Genn hated him.

He sighed. There wasn’t a single way to fix it. He couldn’t die, his soul was now permeated with Fel thus he would only be send to the Twisting Nether and the demons could get him back. He could try to run away but the seal on his back would let the Nathrezim to find him and bring him back. And the demons could also use Anduin as leverage so he needed to be there to prevent that. No, there wasn’t a solution to his problem.

He sighed louder and rubbed his face. In fact, there was a solution and even if he didn’t liked it, he didn’t have the choice. He got the join the Legion.

After a really loud groan, Varian finally get up and walked to the door. He didn’t know how many hours or days passed since he locked himself there and he wasn’t sure that he wanted to get out. But the more he was staying there, the more likely they would use Anduin against him thus he needed to intervene quickly. With a last sigh, he opened the door with a new resolution, he might be joining the Legion for good, but not without getting them to agree on a few terms.

oOo

- _Ghimna, where’s Kolheart?_ , asked Varian. _I need to talk to him._

- _You’re finally out, I see_ , happily said Ghimna. _That’s a good new because we’re going to need you on the next invasion._

- _Precisely, I have to talk about that with Kolheart._

- _I hope you won’t make a scene again that’ll be nice._

- _It’ll depend on his answer._

- _Is that determination that I see? It’s going to be so fun! If only you could be like that when you fight with us._

- _I won’t be fighting with you until your troops learn some strategy!, sarcastically laughed Varian. No wonder you never win against us._

- _Because you think you could do better?_

- _Not only I am better than all of you in battle but I could also get you to win._

- _So you’re saying that you could lead us to victory?_

- _I would!_

- _Then prove it!_

- _You’ll see!_

- _Can’t wait for your failure!_ , mocked the Nathrezim.

Ghimna smiled with provocation, proud of her. Meanwhile, two dreadlord who came after hearing them shouting were silently applauding her and giving her a thumb up, approving of her strategy. Fortunately, Varian didn’t see them. Suddenly, the Nathrezim put her hand on Varian’s head and patted it.

- _Well, now that’s settled, calm down your anger and come with me, I’ll bring you to Kolheart._

Chasing the hand, Varian sighed, realizing that now, he was going to live for centuries with her and the rest of the Nathrezims. He sighed a little more and followed Ghimna. The left the building they were in and walked to another one, the bigger of the place and also the one reserved to the commanders. On their way, Ghimna ended up laughing.

- _You see that it was useless to fight,_ she said to Varian. _You join the Legion or you died. You aren’t the first and you won’t be the last._

- _I don’t think a lot a peoples goes through what I lived before joining._

- _If you’re talking about the bodies, sorry to tell you that but you aren’t the first either._

- _I didn’t thought it would be a common strategy of the Legion._

- _It isn’t, you’re only the second to join us like that._

- _The second?_

- _Yes. And if you’re wondering, Nadeuil is the first one._

- _Nadeuil?_ , repeated Varian, confused. _That might explain why he seems so different from you. But, how did he get here?_

- _He…or she…We don’t even know their gender. They use “he” since they took the body of a Nathrezim but some demon swear they were using “she” before, so it’s kinda a mystery for us. But anyway, what we know is that Nadeuil was an Eredar who lived through the Gift._

- _The “Gift”?_

- _It how they called the day where Sargeras took over the planet, corrupting the Eredar. It’s also the day where some of them, the Draenei, flew away. Apparently, Nadeuil was one of the Eredar who wanted to run away but they couldn’t make it to the ship in time and, by refusing to become a demon, they got their body torn apart by the demon. But their rage and hatred for Kil’jaeden and Archimonde made them to survive as a soul. They learned how to transfer their soul to a body and got into a vendetta against all the Legion._

- _Then, what are they doing now?_

- _They discovered they couldn’t destroy the Legion by themselves and then, fell into some kind of apathy. They’re still around but we can’t really get them to do anything and it’s a miracle that they accepted to help us with you. But maybe it’s because you are similar in some way._

- _And I guess that Nadeuil isn’t even their real name._

- _Yep. Oh, we’re there!_

Without realizing it, they walked to Kolheart’s main room. Ghimna was already leaving and Varian was alone, facing his new destiny. He put his hand on the door handle and before opening the door, rethink of what he was going to say. Varian would join the Legion and eventually train the demon to fight with a good strategy but with two condition: Anduin shouldn’t be touched, in any way, and he wouldn’t go to Azeroth anymore. He knew that the Great Dark Beyond was big enough to let him do what he want without being involved in the Azeroth’s war.

Confident, he opened the door.

oOo

- _So, how’s the new body?_ , asked Nadeuil.

- _Feel great_ , responded Varian, stretching up his new wings. _I was really waiting for a body like that._

- _You’ll see that you’ll be more respected with a dreadlord’s body. And after all, your new Demonlord can’t be a Felguard forever._

- _Thank you._

- _So, what are your plan now?_

- _Well, I was thinking of finally getting that planet, Hulj, under my rule. Should take only a few days by now._

- _In this case, good luck._

- _I won’t need luck, I get strategy_ , smiled Varian.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it ^^
> 
> Don't hesitate to let me a feedback so I can improve my futur works.
> 
> You can also request for a character to be adapted before the others.
> 
> Next chapter: Genn (Or, don't mess with a Gilnean, you will regret it)  
> Next, next chapter: Thrall
> 
> Then I'll be back on the list order.
> 
> Good day/night !
> 
> Edit 05/02 (May, the second): Guess who's going to sketch the Nathrezims :D (I'll update my art blog with them if you're interested)


	5. Genn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take place after the Stormheim event between Genn and Sylvanas.
> 
> \----  
> This fic wasn't beta so if you see some mistakes in my english, please tell me so I can offer you a better work ^^ (English isn't my first language)
> 
> And if a generous soul want to become my beta reader, contact me via my tumblr (http://mydreamkingdom.tumblr.com/) with the IM and I'll give you my skype ^^

The wind was cold as the winter was approaching. The first snowfall already happened and Stormwind was slightly white where almost no one was passing. The children were playing in the streets, hoping that the city would be soon covered in snow. In the meantime, they were playing with false weapons, not thinking of their imminent doom coming from the Broken Isles. They were happy, for them, they were nothing else than the here and now and Genn was a little jealous. He readjusted his coat and continued to walk.

- _It’s Sir Greymane!,_ shouted a kid soon followed by the others kid coming to him, stars in their eyes.

- _Sir! Sir! Can you transform?_ , asked a little girl. _Dony never see it and don’t believe us!_

He got a stupid smile on his face and sighed a little. Those kids would always have an excuse to get him to transform into his Worgen’s forms. Even if he wasn’t really going to admit it, he really liked those children. It was easy to impress them and sometime, it felt like that after all, he wasn’t just a grumpy old king who can be easily angered.

He fell to the ground while becoming a big white wolf and, for the spectacle, he groaned and howled. When he heard the children cheered and clapped, he get happier. For a while, he was a little afraid that people would be scared of him but, if some adults actually were scared, he was happy that at least, the children were thinking that his wolf’s form was cool, as they said.

- _Can I hug you, Sir?,_ asked the little boy named Donny.

- _Well, aren’t you afraid of being eaten by a wolf?_ , asked Genn using his deep voice of big bad wolf.

All the children were cheering Donny who hesitated a little. But after the same girl who asked for Genn to transform, tell him to not be a coward, he finally hug Genn. The king let him do it but before he could do anything, all the children were also hugging him. He let himself fall on his back and groaned a little.

- _The wolf was defeated by us!_ , laughed a kid.

- _Oh…No…I’m dead because someone like me…_ , played along Genn. _What a horrible end for the Big Bad Wolf._

All the children were laughing and Genn joined them. It’s been far too long since he got the possibility to just forget the War for a moment.

Finally, the kids get off of him and he could get back on his feet. It was becoming to be late, and soon, they realized that they needed to go home. They all thank Genn to have taken the time to play a little with them and they run back to their home. But before leaving, Donny give him a last hug.

The pain took him by surprise but he succeeded to not groan in front of the kid. He put his hand where Sylvanas’ arrow hit him back in Stormheim, the pain still there like a reminder and he panicked a little. But it wasn’t the wound’s fault, he shouldn’t die from it, it’s been too long for now even to the pain would be there for a long time. No, he panicked because for a moment, he imagined those kids dying from the War and Sylvanas raising them as undead to expand her army. He couldn’t let that happened. He took back his human form and walked back to the Keep, he needed to find a way to get rid of everything threatening Azeroth’s peace.

oOo

- _What a shame that no one understand your problems_ , said a voice, behind Genn who jumped, surprised.

In front of him was a demon, a dreadlord who didn’t even hide his true form. In a second, Genn was already transformed and jumped right to the throat of the Nathrezim, but he was stopped by him, throwing the Worgen on the side only with a hit from his arm.

- _No, it’s useless to fight me, Sir Greymane_ , added the Nathrezim. _I am one of the strongest of my kind, reason why I was send there to talk to you._

- _I don’t want to talk to you, demon!_

- _I know, but I won’t leave before I give you a proper explanation of why you should join the Legion._

Genn put his head back and let a really loud groan coming out right from his throat. He already hated the demon and his way of talking and he was sure that it was going to be long.

- _My name is Quiel and as you know, I am a Nathrezim, also known as dreadlord in your language. And I’m here because you have a greater destiny to accomplish! You are stuck in a sad, pathetic mortal life where you can only undergo everything that come to you. It’s for you to get into your righteous place and finally be the actor of your own life!_

Genn looked at the dreadlord shouting at him. He always thought that if the Legion would try to get him, it would be more subtle like, trying to use his feeling to manipulate him or things like that. It was weird.

- _I’m not interested_ , he interrupted the demon. _I don’t need the Legion to do what I want to do_.

- _So, you’re saying that you can take your revenge on Sylvanas Windrunner when you want?_

Genn opened his mouth to respond but didn’t say anything, the demon had a point with Sylvanas and for a moment, the Worgen really considered the option. But wouldn’t the price be too big for just a revenge? He wasn’t sure.

- _Join us, Sir Genn Greymane. It’s your destiny!_ , added Quiel. _And before, we let you take your revenge on the Forsaken with the possibility to get them on your side, under your control! Just shake my hand and you’ll become the greatest leader the Legion never seen!_

The king looked at the hand, stretched toward him but he didn’t move. The demon was so sure that his hate of Sylvanas and some flatteries on a greater destiny would sold him to the Legion. Genn succeeded to not laugh at the demon stupidity. But on the other side, he thought, Sylvanas wouldn’t be a threat anymore for Azeroth and maybe he could do a little more.

- _I need to think about it, demon. And if I go with you, I don’t want to take away the right of my people to enjoy our revenge on the Forsaken._

- _Obviously, if you have more people to expand the Legion’s army, bring them. After all, you know what they need._

- _Give me a few days, I’ll give you my answer._

- _I can’t wait to see you rise among us!_ , added Quiel before leaving.

Alone again, Genn started to wonder if it was really a good idea to join the Legion. He got a few ideas of what he could do once in power but he couldn’t do everything alone. He would need help if he decided to accept the offer. Or even if he refused, knowing that he’ll most likely have to fight the Nathrezim. He left his room and walked through the hallways of the Keep, lost in his mind. Then he saw the perfect person to talk to.

- _Darius, can I talk to you?_

oOo

The wind was howling and it was so cold. But Genn didn’t care about it. He only cared for the sphere in his hand, peacefully glowing green and the city in ruins under him, the ruins of Lordaeron. He was barely breathing as the realization struck him: he was going to kill every Forsaken living in Undercity and maybe kids or innocents. He wasn’t sure he really wanted do to that. Of course, he would have done anything to kill Sylvanas, but an entire race?

- _All you need to do_ , was explaining the demon next to him. _Is to impregnate the bomb with your own Fel essence so, any being dying by it would came back to life but under your control._

Trying to not think too much about what he was going to do, Genn closed his eyes and concentrate to get the bomb ready.

A few days had passed since he accepted the offer of the Legion and he was already qualified as a demon. He could feel the Fel flowing in his body and slowly transforming it, the wings and horns already there.

He looked down, Lordaeron’s ruins under him as he was hovering above it. He took another look at the sphere, the bomb and reminded himself that he needed to kill them all. They would be needed into the Legion’s rank and he promised he would do it, and Genn really wanted the demons to trust him now.

- _Was it confirmed that Windrunner is there?_

- _Yes, my Lord. We send demons make sure most of the Forsaken were there. We just need our last one to get out and you’ll be free to use the bomb._

Genn took a really deep breath and waited. Before a minute could passed, the last demon sent to gather the undead was out and joined them. Making sign that everything was happening as planned and that Genn could now use the bomb.

Before he could change his mind, Genn threw the bomb and closed his eyes, not ready to see the city burst into flames. The screams he heard were enough to make it reconsider his choices but it was too late. He waited for the screams to end but perfectly knew he would heard them again in his dreams. Finally, he opened his eyes and saw the Fel flames extinguish as more than one hundreds bodies were slowly getting back on their feet and getting out of the crater the bomb made. Right were was Lordaeron. The new Demonlord landed on the ground and the Forsaken get to his feet, waiting for order.

Now, they weren’t any coming back and he would get to the end of this.

oOo

- _What do you mean Del’Roduum is empty?,_ angrily asked Kil’jaeden to the emissary.

- _It’s…empty. The last demons there just joined Argus to invade Azeroth but they’re only two hundreds left._

- _How could it be possible that on a thousand demons put on that military base, only two hundreds can come before all the base is empty?!_

- _Well…They don’t know themselves. They said that demons started to disappear and rumours started that it could be the Illidari._

- _We should take care of them Kil’jaeden,_ interrupted Genn. _If they continue to kill our demons on our bases, we’re going to end up alone against them._

- _It’s not that easy. They always find our bases and the best time to attack them and I’m pretty sure they have informants within our ranks._

- _You think of someone?_

- _They were that one person long ago who swore to kill me but it was when I joined the Legion. I know they were forced to get into our ranks but I’ve got demons to watch them. So I’m not really sure if it’s them._

- _You should put others demons to watch them, just to be sure. I’ll put some of my best spy on it too._

- _Alright, but we need to make sure they don’t know how to get to Sor’Duum._

- _I’ll put more of my soldiers there then._

- _I really hate those Illidari._

- _You’re not alone._

Genn left the room, searching for his second in command to tell him how to dispatch their own army. Fortunately, Darius was also searching for him. They nod to each other in a formal way, still in cold about joining the Legion.

- _So…Is everything fine on Hilon and Tilear’uum?_ , asked Genn.

- _Tess succeeded to get the command on Hilon, the demons love her and they successfully killed an Illidari wandering there, they’ll send proofs soon._

- _Great, did she get used to her Worgen’s forms?_

- _Apparently, she still haven’t change back, she loves it._

- _Otherwise, any demons disappearing mysteriously there?_

- _Unfortunately, yes. But they think that with the Illidari killed, it’ll stop for a moment._

- _Alright. And Lorna on Tilear’uum?_

- _They heard about a possible big attack on the base so they won’t move and prepare themselves to welcome the Illidari_ , Darius said with a vicious smile, thinking of the carnage that would occur there.

- _Let me know if something happen but to be sure, I’ll send more undead on the two bases._

- _As you wish, Genn._

oOo

A few days after, they got news from Tilear’uum. Like they were expected, it was a carnage but not the one they were expecting. Only one worgen survived and could tell what happened there.

- _They were all there! Every single one Illidari and I even saw their chief, Illidan_ , she told while crying, in a pretty bad shape after barely survived the attack. _He let me alive so I could warn you. He said: “We’re coming.”_

- _Stop crying and tell me where’s Lorna!_ , shouted Darius to the poor worgen.

- _He killed her!,_ said the worgen, crying even more. _We couldn’t do anything but she fight till the end, she even killed a few Illidari using her Worgen’s form but in the end, they were stronger than us._

- _They… killed my daughter…? They…killed…Lorna?_ , slowly realized Darius, in shook. _That’s enough Genn! I won’t stay there anymore, I’ll kill the Illidari by myself!_

- _Calm down Darius!,_ Genn shouted back. _We can’t lose you. If you really want to fight, go on Sor’Duum and prepare our troops._

- _Genn, they killed Lorna! Tess might be the next!_

Suddenly afraid for his own daughter, Genn took a step back and crossed his arms, thinking. Finally, he took a look at the demon messenger who came a little before the survivor.

- _You!_ , he said to him. _Tell Quiel to take his best fighters and they go on Hilon, right now!_

- _My lord…_ , began the demon. _I was here to tell you that Quiel was found dead today._

- _Dead? What do you mean dead? He’s one of the strongest demon there and even myself couldn’t beat him in fight. He can’t die!_

- _We don’t know either what happened, we found him dead on Hilon._

- _Hilon?!_ , shouted Genn. _Send immediately troops there, the Illidari might already be there!_

The demon left as fast as he could, leaving Darius, Genn and Kil’jeaden alone. Darius was walking around in circle, repeating the name of his daughter, again and again. Genn, for his part, was shaking and almost crying. When he finally calm himself, he went straight to Kil’jeaden who hadn’t said a single things since the news came, trying to understand how he could have lost so many demons in only a few weeks.

- _How could it happened!_ , Genn shouted to the Eredar. _I thought you were getting rid of the informants! Why so many demons are dead by now?!_

_-‘Cause you really think I know?_ , Kil’jeaden shouted back to the angry Worgen. _Or that I would let it happen? I don’t understand either!_

- _Do something for Sargeras’ sake! I don’t want any more deaths!_

- _Alright, alright! While the Illidari are there, we’re going to send the rest of our troops on Azeroth and finally get the planet._

- _I hope so! I didn’t sacrificed my peoples and my world to get killed by those I abandoned!_

The Worgen stopped shouting at the Eredar and turn to Darius, also shaking, a hand on his mouth to refrain any sound to get out of his mouth.

- _Darius, go on Sor’Duum and prepare the troops for the final invasion. I count on you._

The other Worgen just put his thumb up, showing he heard the instructions and quickly get out of the room.

The two Demonlord stayed, listening to the uncomfortable silence coming from Argus. A deathly silence.

oOo

The worgen opened the door with difficulties but he got inside the room as the demon’s smile was fading away. Darius was dragging his right leg behind him, almost falling down at every steps he took. His right arm stuck against his chest as the left one was holding his shoulder and he was covered in blood. Kil’jaeden was the first to react and went right to the worgen, Genn staying behind, not sure if he could move.

- _What happened?!_ , he yelled.

- _They were all there…_ , begun to tell Darius. _We couldn’t do anything, the survivors are still trying to fight them. It’s the end…._

- _Alright,_ said the Eredar while standing up. _Greymane, they don’t expect us to come. Let’s kill those Illidari for good._

- _Yeah, let’s settle that for good._

But before Kil’jaeden could move, Darius grabbed his legs, not letting him move.

- _They’re traitor in your ranks,_ he warned before falling to the floor.

Without a single words, the demon get out, soon followed by Genn who took the time to stop next to his second’s body. He crouched and put a hand on Darius’ head.

- _Thank you, I won’t forget what you did._

- _You better not to_ , groaned the worgen.

Genn stood up and quickly followed Kil’jaeden, ready to put an end to the situation.

oOo

The first Demonlord, who used his power to become a giant ready to just step on the Illidari, put a feet on Sor’Duum, his best military base after Argus itself and something was feeling off. They weren’t any fight but the ground was covered in bodies and the strangest things was, that they were only demons’ bodies, not a single Illidari or humans, and not a single one worgens.

Suddenly, he remembered the last sentences of that worgen: “ _They’re traitors in your ranks._ ”.

He heard a sound behind him, similar to a knife getting out of its pocket but, more animal. Like some claws getting out. Like a million of claws.

He turned around, ready to fight but it was too late.

The trap closed on him.

oOo

- _Darius, can I talk to you?_

- _What is it Genn?_

- _Let’s first get somewhere else._

Darius wasn’t sure why he was following his king, he clearly saw in his eyes the look of a mad scientist ready to get into a really dangerous experiment. But he still followed him, hoping to stop whatever he was going to do.

- _Alright, it’s good here_ , said Genn after entering a room.

- _I think I’m going to regret it, but what is it?_

- _The Legion asked me to join them._

- _I really hope you refused._

- _I still haven’t give them my answer._

- _You’re hesitating?!_ , yelled Darius.

- _Not really. I’m not stupid enough to join the Legion like that._

Darius loudly groaned and sit down, his face in his hands.

- _So, why didn’t you said no?_ , he asked, exasperation in his voice.

- _Well, it was really weird how the dreadlord tried to convince me because he thought that offering me a revenge on Windrunner and power inside the Legion would sold me. He didn’t even tried to trick me or anything…Just a revenge._

- _I’ll be honest, I also think that as long as you can kill her you would do anything._

- _I really act like that?_

Darius shrugged his shoulders, deciding to not mention Khadgar’s concerns over the conflict between Genn and Sylvanas. Nor the possible ideas that the mage got to end that conflict. It would only force the king of Gilneas to accept the Legion’s offer.

- _And you are hesitating for…?_ , asked Darius.

- _The Legion is so sure of my loyalty that I could use it to do something bigger than just killing Windrunner._

- _I think I start to see what you want but go on…_

- _We take every Worgen with us and we take down all the Legion._

- _I refuse! This is pure madness Genn!_

- _We get the opportunity, we should take it!_

- _You would really sacrifice every gilnean just for a revenge?_

- _Listen, not only we take our revenge on Windrunner and take back Gilneas but we also take revenge on those who made her like that. We can also avenge Varian’s death and everything the Legion did to Azeroth._

- _This is madness Genn, we shouldn’t do that._

- _This is the best chance we got to get rid of the Legion for ever. After that, we’ll get back to our lives, in Gilneas, sure that nothing would be a threat to Azeroth ever again._

- _Yeah, it could be nice to get back to Gilneas_ , acknowledged Darius in a whisper to himself. _But can we really do that?_

_-If you are there with me, I don’t see why we would failed._

- _I’m pretty sure that we wouldn’t succeed if we are only two._

- _Already thought of that! We took every gilnean with us, like I already said, and I’ll entrust you with them to take down the demons._

- _And you?_

- _I should be put in command of the Legion with the one already there so, I’ll cover you if needed. You just need to be quiet as possible about our plan and make sure that the worgen who are going to follow us won’t talk about it._

- _But they’re going to suspect something if demons die after we joined them._

- _Well, I was thinking to accuse the Illidari and obviously, if some of us were to get into “one of their attack”, they’ll have to play dead until the final blow where we’ll put a definitive end to the Legion. The objective is to getting home, all of us._

- _I don’t know…Can we really do that?_

- _I trust you, otherwise I wouldn’t talk to you about that._

- _I still don’t think it’s a good idea but if I don’t come, you won’t succeed._

- _I knew I could count on you Darius_ , said Genn with a big smile. _Thank you!_

- _Let me take care of everything, just make sure they don’t suspect us!_

- _Deal!_

oOo

The forest was quiet, except for the wind and rain, not a sound could be heard. The rain didn’t stopped for a good week, everything was wet and it was impossible to follow any trail as the ground was always changing with all the animals passing there. A common path for them, the reason it was chosen.

It made Darius smiled.

He was running through the forest, searching for his own headquarters where his worgens were waiting for him. Even if he knew that no one could follow him, or another worgen, he made sure to alter his own path, he couldn’t afford to let anyone know what they were doing. Mortals or demons.

He finally saw a small light through the woods, coming from a little wood house, perfectly hidden from anyone sight. Darius howled and the light slowly flashed. The way was safe and he could join the worgens waiting for him.

After entering the house, he shook himself to get rid of the rain on his fur and then took a look at his own little army. Thankfully, the Gilnean was vengeful by nature and almost everyone agreed to follow their fellow king into that crazy plan, and those who didn’t followed them decided to already made their way back to Gilneas and begun to rebuild the city, once the Forsaken dead.

- _Alright_ , said Darius, in front of different maps showing the Twisting Nether and the Legion’s bases. _Del’Roduum is almost gone right?_

- _Yes Lord Crowley, answered a soldier from that base. We also “killed” a few worgens on there so they don’t suspect us. In the next days, we’ll kill a few more demons and I’ll make sure they send an emissary to make the survivors move from there._

- _Great. After Del’Roduum, we’ll take care of Hilon and Tilear’uum._

- _Isn’t it a little too soon for those?_

- _No, Lorna and Tess already made a really good job there and demons disappear every day. But we’re going to have a little problem, he added, showing a drawing of a dreadlord. His name is Quiel, he was the one who came on Azeroth to recruit King Greymane._

- _Well, it’s just a dreadlord, why would it be a problem?_

- _If he was chosen, it’s because in the case where Genn would refuse the offer, he got the order to kill him. He’s one of the strongest dreadlord, maybe the strongest and I can assure you it’s true. I already fought with him to judge it._

- _Your plan?_

- _Don’t use strength against him, give priority to magic and Fel. If you can, ask some warlocks to imprison him and then, finish him. Do not let him touch you!_

- _Alright. I’ll prepare a group for that mission. Anything else?_

- _Once Tilear’uum and Hilon down, we’ll try to end the Legion for good, most likely on Sor’Duum._

- _But Sor’Duum is full on demons, we aren’t going to succeed!_

- _We’ll try to have allies for that base._

- _Allies?_

- _Well, it might be time that the Illidari are really responsible for some deaths, don’t you think?_

- _How are we going to get them on Sor’Duum?_

- _We’ll send a mage to create a portal for them, but once I’ll get back on Argus to warn Genn and Kil’Jaeden, put them back on their place. We’ll be the one to kill the last leader of the Legion._

An excited cheer came out of the crowd. They didn’t know how many times passed since they joined the Legion but they were happy to know that their mission was coming to an end. The worgen were already making group for the different mission, choosing whether or not they were going to risk their life to kill the dreadlord or what kind of story they could tell the Illidari to explain the obvious demon look they all got.

In the room, Darius was the only one without any big distinctive demon’s features, only Fel tattoo showing on both of his form. For the others Gilneans, some of them got horns and bigger claws but most of them didn’t took the wings, at least not on their worgen’s form. Genn, in hope to fool the demons, decided to go full demon with his new look with really big horns and wings and a lot of Fel tattoo. “Don’t worry, I’ll change everything once we’re done with the Legion”, he said to Darius when he saw the look he was giving him.

- _Alright, I trust you to kill the dreadlord and keep me inform about the bases and the Illidari._

- _Yes, Lord Crowley!_

oOo

It was a nice little evening on Mardum, not a single noise could be heard outside of the Fel Hammer. Inside the building, the Illidari we’re preparing everything they needed to fight against the Legion on the Broken Shore the next day. But they weren’t expecting a human to collapse on their floor.

Curious but careful, Kayn approached the body coming from nowhere and took their pulse, wondering if they were still alive. But what intrigued him the most, was the Fel tattoo on his body, along with stubs of wings and broken horns. That human was definitely in touch with the Legion.

- _Help…us_ , whispered the human as they get their conscious back. _Please…_

- _Who are you and where do you came from?_

- _I’m…I’m from a little village from Dustwallow Marsh. The Legion take advantage of the battle on the Broken Isles to attack village like mine to get prisoner, you have to help us._

- _Why do you look like a demon then?_

- _It’s the only way to survive, accepting the Fel. But I am still a human, I just want to be free._

- _Are you part of the worgens who have disappeared?_

_-No…They have disappeared?_

- _It’s nothing. How can we help you?_

_-There’s more human like me stuck on Sordide… Sardun…Sor’Duum!_

Everyone in the room started to talk, the word Sor’Duum on every lips. Obviously, the Illidari knew about that base but they never got the chance to find it as it was drifting through the Twisting Nether and only someone coming from the place could get back to it. And unfortunately, every single one demon they caught succeeded to kill themselves before they could get a portal. They were trying since the Black Temple.

And now, they were so close.

- _Do you know how to get back there?_ , asked Kayn, silencing the crowd around them.

- _I am a mage,_ answered the human. _I’ll open a portal for you._

- _You also came from a portal?_

- _Yes, I was trying to get home but, for a reason I ignore, I can only stay in the Twisting Nether._

- _Don’t worry, we’ll take care of everything._

- _Thank you…_ , whispered the human before losing their consciousness once again.

When Kayn stood up, he realized that the room was almost empty as the Illidari were already taking their stuff to invade the military base. Asha even left the Fel hammer shouting that she was going to tell Illidan about the new.

Kor’vas looked at the human on the floor and went right to Kayn, still next to them.

- _Are you sure we can trust them?_ , she asked.

- _They don’t seem to be lying and it could be our only chance to finally get on Sor’Duum._

- _What guarantee do we have that they’re really going to open a portal for it? And it could be a trap._

- _Did you heard his voice when they were talking about the Legion and the Fel? Their hatred in voice was clearly natural._

- _We have to make sure we don’t fall into a trap Kayn._

- _Don’t worry, one of us will go with the human and then, they’ll have to come back with our Illidari confirming it isn’t a trap._

- _I hope you know what you’re doing._

 

Two hours after the human appeared, they finally got their conscious back and could help the Illidari to access Sor’Duum. After a little questioning session with Illidan, so he could judge whether or not they’ll trust the human, the Sor’Duum operation was finally green lit.

The first one to get on the military base with the human, was Illidan himself. Over his wandering in the Twisting Nether, he got the possibility to saw a lot of places used by the Legion and knew how the base was looking like. But as he never get there physically, he couldn’t get back there by himself. And he was sure that even if it’s was a trap, he could easily kill his opponent and come back on Mardum.

After a few anguishing minutes, waiting for their leaders to come back, the Illidari sighed of relief when they saw Illidan, a big smile on face, coming from the portal.

- _Sor’Duum is waiting for us!_

An enthusiast cheer followed his claim and all the Illidari burst through the portal.

oOo

The battle was over.

The ground was covered in demons’ bodies and some Illidari were fighting over who got to kill that one, or on how much they have killed. Darius sighed and went right to the mage worgen who bring them on the base. To not reveal they were from Gilneas, every single one worgen kept their human’s form and kept themselves out of the battle if they couldn’t fight without being transformed.

- _Now, we need to get them out so we can kill the other by ourselves._

- _Alright, I’ll do my best._

The mage quickly went to Illidan, a really big smile on their face and begun to praise him and the Illidari.

- _Thank you! Thank you so much! I know you could do it! The legend were true._

- _It’s nothing_ , Illidan responded. _We needed to find this place so, it’s me who thank you._

- _I let the portal open, you can already get back on Mardum._

- _And you?_

- _I’m going to search for survivors and then, we’ll take the portal. Anyway, they aren’t any more demons so we’ll be fine for the moment._

- _Don’t take too long, we’ll get you all back on Azeroth._

- _Thank you so much, you are our saviour._

Proud of himself, Illidan told the Illidari it was time to get back to the Fel Hammer and they all followed him. Darius watched them as they were getting through the portal, not really happy that they could brag about how they succeeded to put down one of the biggest military base of the Legion when in fact, if the worgen weren’t there, they wouldn’t even put a single foot on Sor’Duum before a really long time. At least, they couldn’t brag about the other bases or, even better, Kil’jaeden himself.

Immediately after the last Illidari was gone, Darius nod to the mage and the portal disappeared, forcing them to stay on Mardum. All the worgens present there, so every single one who have accepted to join the Legion, beside Genn, gathered around Darius, impatient to know the second part of the plan.

- _Now,_ explained Darius. _We need to get Kil’jaeden here and to do that, I’ll go on Argus, wounded and almost dying. If needed, Genn convince the demon to step up._

- _What do we do then?_

- _Hide. You have to hide and get ready to attack the demon once Genn start the fight. I can’t assure you that everyone will survive but do your best. Don’t hesitate to fight by waves and to use your own abilities to put him down. The priorities are obviously any vital component of his body. The heart, the head, the neck, the throat. If you can’t touch them, destroy his articulations. Do not let him move!_

- _Alright Lord Crowley!_ , roared the crowd of angry and really impatient worgens.

Before leaving the place, Darius covered himself with blood from different bodies lying around and try to find a good way to show his fake pain and then, got back on Argus.

The end of the Legion was impending.

oOo

Kil’jaeden turned around, putting an arm in front of his face just in time. Genn’s claws lashed out the arm to blood. But he didn’t stopped there stuck his claws into the body and let the gravity make him fall, tracing bloods trails on the body.

Fireballs hit the demonlord, slowly burning his skin.

He tried to move but his feet were stuck in ice, and the ice was climbing on his legs.

The worgen were fast and nimble. They were using the asperities in the rocks near him to jump on him, cutting through his skin with their weapons, claws, fangs and magic. They didn’t stop and wouldn’t do it before the demon fall on the ground, dead.

Trying to counter-attack, he caught in the flight some worgen and crushed them against the stone walls, doing it again and again until they stopped attacking his upper body parts.

Some worgens rogue decided to cut out the back on his knees and the demon lost his stability, and got to use his hand to not fall on his face.

It was his last mistake.

A warrior threw his two-handed sword to his king and Genn, along with others warriors, jumped right to his neck. Using the speed of the fall with their strength, the king and his warriors brought down their sword, cutting through the skin almost like cutting through butter.   

Kil’jaeden collapsed on the floor, not moving anymore as he was almost beheaded.

oOo

The wind was cold, bringing with it the smell of the sea. But Genn Greymane didn’t care about the wind. No, he only cared about that little hills he was climbing. And finally, he was there.

The Aderic’s tomb.

Liam’s tomb.

- _Been a while, isn’t it Liam?_ , he softly said to the tomb before sitting in front of it. _As you can see, we did it. We’re back._

He raised his head, looking at the sky, fighting back the tears. In the distance, the quiet sound of an active city as every gilnean we’re taking back their home and got back to their life.

- _At least, now we are at peace and we shouldn’t be afraid of any threats. The Legion is dead, well…Most of it. But I don’t think that Sargeras is going to get a new army before a long time._

He made a break, looking at the sea and smiled.

- _Was the price worth it? I don’t know._

He stood up and took a last look to the tomb.

- _What I know is that we’re at home now._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it ^^
> 
> As always, don't hesitate to let a feedback so I can improve myself.
> 
> And don't forget that you can request a leader to be done before an other, a little comment and it's good!
> 
> Next chapter: Thrall.
> 
> Good day/night !


End file.
